Sobre o Luar da MeiaNoite Immortal
by Sah Rebelde
Summary: UA Segunda Temporada. A batalha contra os vampiros continua... Mas o que não se esperava era a apariçao de outros inimigos, mais poderosos e de um mistério por tras da lenda do Escolhido. BADOxOC
1. A Volta de Anita

**Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite – Immortal**

N/A: Finalmente pessoas... Ake esta o primeiro capitulo da Segunda Temporada d Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite... Esse sera o meo presentinhu para tdos as minhas amigas q acompanham minhas fics (Thyana, Margarida, Dama 9)... Arigatou Gozaimasu pelo apoio meninas!!

CAPITULO UM

Há quantos meses não os via? Três. Três longos e turbulentos meses de perseguições. Anita temia usar seus poderes, depois de matar alguns companheiros usando-os. Por sorte, caçadores sobreviveram ao ataque à Organização, e ela sabia que estes estavam a seu lado, mesmo não tendo mais noticias deles. Às vezes se sentia culpada. Se ela não tivesse tentado matar Ethel, seus amigos não estariam sendo caçados e a Organização não teria sido destruída. Odiava ter aqueles poderes. Só lhe trouxeram desgraça e sofrimento para as pessoas que mais amava. Os caçadores já não tinham forças para combater os vampiros, e as ruas de Londres já não eram mais seguras nem mesmo para os mortais, que eram mortos em plena luz do dia. Mas não era somente os caçadores a serem perseguidos. Os amigos de Saga, que traíram Ethel para proteger o amigo, também estão sendo caçados. O que todos sabiam, era que tinham o apoio dos lycans, e isso era uma grande ajuda.

Era uma noite chuvosa. Caminhava a passos largos por debaixo da capa negra encharcada. Finalmente chegou a seu destino. Uma loja abandonada. Entrou no beco escuro e abriu uma porta, já arrombada e viu um minúsculo cubículo, onde jogou a capa negra num canto qualquer e torceu os cabelos molhados, tirando o excesso de água. Caminhou ate uma porta e a abriu, revelando uma ampla sala, onde havia varias pessoas. Vários caçadores.

"E então Shion?" Perguntou Milo, encostado na parede.

"Finalmente consegui decifrar aqueles símbolos... Era uma antiga língua que os lycans usavam para se comunicar entre si..." Disse Shion.

"E diz onde estão localizadas as Sete Casas?" Perguntou Shura.

"Sim... Parece que existe uma passagem no esgoto que nos levara até lá" Disse Shion.

"Esgoto???" Perguntou Afrodite, com cara de nojo.

Riram da cara do amigo. Mas o momento de alegria é interrompido por uma explosão, que destruiu a frente da loja e jogou todos que estavam lá dentro para longe.

"Encontramos!" – gritou alguém, vindo de fora.

Saga levantou-se e retirou a espada da bainha, posicionando-se e alertando os outros.

"São eles!" Disse ele.

Todos os outros também se posicionaram e os vampiros investiram contra eles. Estavam todos com muita facilidade em matar aqueles vampiros, e quando viram que já não restavam mais nenhum, comemoraram. Mas o que eles não sabiam, era que estes mais fracos estavam apenas dando tempo, para Kremer e seus guerreiros, altamente treinados.

Quando viram aqueles vampiros, todos muito bem armados, e conhecendo a fama destes, muitos caçadores estremeceram.

"Ora, ora... Finalmente nos encontramos Anita" Disse o homem, de cabelos verdes que a fitava com seus olhos também verdes.

Viraram-se surpresos para onde o homem olhava. Lá estava Anita. Ela acabara de destruir um vampiro e possuía sua espada em mãos. Fitou o homem e respondeu.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Anita.

"Hans, subordinado de Kremer. É um prazer conhece-la" Disse ele.

"Não posso dizer o mesmo" Disse Anita, com desprezo na voz.

"Então, não diga. Apenas, lute!" – e num movimento não esperado, Hans investe contra Anita, mas ela se defende facilmente com sua espada, empurrando-o para trás e atacando-o.

Saga estava pasmo ao reencontra-la tão de repente, e depois de três longos meses de ausência. Logo acordou de seu transe, pois os guerreiros que acompanhavam Hans, investiram com os caçadores e vampiros inimigos. Em minutos, o chão da rua estava completamente coberta por sangue de vampiros e caçadores. Enquanto Anita e Hans travavam uma batalha equilibrada, Saga cortara a cabeça de um, para depois começar a lutar com dois ao mesmo tempo. Ele sorria para seus inimigos.

"Sabiam que isso é injusto?? Dois contra um??" – com o pé, levanta uma espada do chão – "Bem melhor agora" – e investiu contra um deles.

Shura e Milo faziam uma dupla, um protegendo a retaguarda do outro. Foi quando um veio do céu, e ambos perfuraram-lhe o estomago, deixando cair sangue sobre seus corpos.

"Odeio quando isso acontece" Disse Milo, jogando o corpo morto no chão.

"Concordo com você" Disse Shura, dando um soco em um vampiro que estava quase morto.

Em resumo, eles não estavam tendo tanta dificuldade em acabar com os vampiros. Mas o mesmo não acontecia com certos caçadores inexperientes ali presentes. Estes, sucumbiram facilmente. Hans possuía alguns ferimentos, mas Anita estava com mais. Mesmo sabendo que estava perdendo, recusava-se a usar seus poderes. E agora, quando mais precisava deles, não queria usa-los. Defendeu-se de um outro golpe dele, e nesse momento, em que as espadas se encontram, acertou-lhe um potente soco com a mão livre, direto em seu rosto, o que o fez cambalear para trás alguns instantes, e Anita aproveitou a chance e perfurou-lhe a espada no estomago, o que o fez cuspir sangue e cair de joelhos no chão.

"Maldita..." Disse ele.

"Você é muito persistente" Disse Anita.

Viram Hans olhar para o alto e gritar:

"Porque vocês não vem lutar??".

Escutaram risos femininos vindos do poste de luz e rapidamente três vultos negros apareceram diante deles. Uma delas deu um passo à frente, sendo possível vê-la. Uma mulher alta, em forma, de longos e lisos cabelos roxos e olhos lilases, frios e inquietantes e que usava uma calça e uma blusa de manga preta, deixando a mostra o coldre na sua cintura e a bainha de uma espada. Ela sorria com desprezo para Hans.

"Você esta ridículo nessa situação!" Disse ela.

"Parece que não consegue acabar com eles sozinhos..." – outra mulher saiu da escuridão, revelando seus cabelos castanhos, na altura dos ombros, e seus olhos também castanhos, intimidadores e divertidos. Usava uma roupa parecida com a da primeira, mas usava uma blusa sem manga e luvas negras que cobriam seu pulso.

"Deixem-no morrer em paz" – aquela voz insensível era conhecida por eles – "Claro, se ele quiser ajuda para isso, terei enorme prazer em ajudar" – Aixa saiu do meio das sombras, usando o seu típico sobretudo negro, e as espadas presas em suas costas. Seus olhos possuíam um brilho maligno, o que gelou a espinha de Anita, quando estes a fitaram – "Anita! Há quanto tempo!" – ela sorri.

"Aixa..." Disse Anita.

"Não puderam conhecer... Essas são minhas amigas, Laureen" - Aixa apontou para a mulher de cabelos roxos, que apenas sorriu – "E esta a Sheila" – e apontou para a de cabelos castanhos, esta acenando para eles.

"O que estão fazendo??" Perguntou Hans, se ajoelhando no chão.

"Você ainda esta vivo??" – Laureen colocou a mão na cabeça, como se estivesse perdendo a paciência.

"É uma praga mesmo..." Disse Sheila.

"Respondendo a pergunta... Estou apresentando-as. Não percebeu não??" Disse Aixa, sarcástica.

"Estúpidas..." Disse Hans, nervoso.

Aixa deu-lhe um chute no estomago, fazendo-o contorcer-se de dor.

"Você não esta em condições de nos insultar... É você que esta por baixo" Disse ela.

"Idiota" Disse Laureen.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso! Eu tenho mais o que fazer..." Disse Sheila.

Aixa caminhou até eles e Saga impediu-a de continuar a se aproximar encostando a ponta de sua espada no pescoço dela.

"O que você quer?" Perguntou Saga.

"Vocês gostam de saber das coisas..." – Aixa afastou-se milímetros, pegando na lâmina da espada. Viram uma luz vermelha envolver a mão dela, e logo, a espada não possuía mais a ponta, esta havia entortado – "O que estava dizendo Saga?" – Provocou ela.

Aixa voltou a caminhar e parou na frente de Afrodite. Fitou-o por alguns minutos e disse:

"Onde esta a formula?" Perguntou Aixa.

"Não sei do que esta falando..." Disse Afrodite.

"Pare de fingir... Você a pegou antes de fugir" Disse Aixa.

"Já disse que não sei!" Disse Afrodite.

Aixa tirou as duas espadas de suas costas e as colocou em cruz, no pescoço dele, prestes a corta-lo, como uma tesoura corta papel.

"Não brinque comigo Afrodite" Disse Aixa.

Afrodite engoliu em seco. Aixa estava mais violenta do que o normal.

"Fale!!!" Disse Aixa.

"Eu o destruí" Disse Afrodite.

"O QUE???!!!" – Aixa estava pasma.

"Eu destruí a formula... Sabe o que aquilo faria com você??" – Afrodite revoltou-se.

"Seu idiota!" – ela retirou as espadas do pescoço dele e as guardou – "Aquilo era a única maneira de impedir..." – ela parou de falar ao lembrar-se das pessoas ao seu redor.

Deu as costas a eles e voltou para a companhia de suas amigas, bufando de raiva.

"Vamos embora..." Disse Aixa.

"E quanto ao Hans?" Perguntou Sheila.

Aixa apenas lançou um olhar a Laureen e continuou seu caminho para longe dali. Esta sorriu contente, pegando sua espada e separando a cabeça do corpo de Hans, deixando os caçadores atônitos. Laureen limpou sua espada na roupa de Hans e guardou-a, seguindo Aixa e Sheila.

Quando elas desapareceram nas trevas, lembraram-se da presença de Anita. Procuraram-na, mas ela já não estava mais presente entre eles. Saga estava abalado. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se para Shion.

"Não se preocupe... Mais cedo ou mais tarde você irá reencontra-la. Não só ela como nós estamos profundamente envolvidos nessa Guerra" Disse Shion.

"Shion... Vamos ou não vamos até as Sete Casas?" Perguntou Milo.

"Agora mesmo..." Disse Shion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"O ESGOTO NÃO!!!!!!!!" Disse um histérico Afrodite.

"Pare de reclamar!!! Prefere morrer???" Disse um irritado Milo.

"Estou entre a cruz e a espada..." Disse Afrodite.

Estavam parados, na entrada para o esgoto, quando Afrodite começou a ter um ataque de frescura. Mascara da Morte e Shura se olharam. Sorriram malignos, se aproximaram de Afrodite e o empurraram, fazendo-o cair na água suja que corria.

"QUE NOJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gritou Afrodite.

"Agora que já esta sujo, podemos entrar não é mesmo?" Provocou Shura.

"Seus..." – Afrodite cerrou o olhar, muito irritado.

Caminharam alguns minutos, com um Afrodite resmungando, um Milo perguntando a cada dois segundos se estava chegando, e um cheiro de podre insuportável , quando Shion parou diante de uma pequena fenda na parede do esgoto, e nela havia marcas de garras e uns estranhos símbolos. Shion olhou pela fenda da parede e pode ver um corredor escuro, com uma luz ao fundo.

"Me ajudem aqui!" Disse Shion.

Com a ajuda de todos, conseguiram arrastar o bloco de pedra que estava na frente da passagem. Entraram e voltaram a fechar a passagem, caminhando pelo corredor extenso em seguida. Chegaram no final e lá viram uma pequena tocha acesa e acima de suas cabeças havia um bueiro. Subiram as escadas enferrujadas e com força abriram passagem para o ar livre e viram-se no meio de uma floresta fechada.

"E agora?" Perguntou Saga.

"O que é isso??" Perguntou Milo, curioso, observando um pilar de pedra, esculpido à mão, com uma pedra em forma de um lobo em cima do pilar.

"Parece que estamos no caminho certo" Disse Shion.

Caminharam mais alguns minutos, entrando cada vez mais na floresta, quando se depararam com três estatuas de lycans, que pareciam que ia ataca-los a qualquer momento.

"Não acham que estas estátuas de lobos e de lycans deixem o caminho muito mais fácil pra qualquer vampiro invadir aqui?" Disse Milo.

"Não quando nós estamos aqui para proteger a passagem!" – uma das estatuas de lycans ganhou vida, pegando Milo desprevenido pelo pescoço e o erguendo do chão.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou Shura, surpreso.

As outras duas estatuas também ganharam vida, pegando todos e erguendo-os do chão. Não havia como escapar da morte.

"Quem são vocês e o que querem?".

"Viemos procurar Hilda" Disse Shion.

"Como sabem da existência da Governanta?".

"Gerhard nos pediu para procurar abrigo com ela... Somos fugitivos" Disse Shion.

"Gerhard..." – as três estatuas colocaram-nos no chão novamente – "Vocês são fugitivos de quem?".

"Que interrogatório!" – sussurrou Milo para Shura.

"Cala a boca Milo!" Disse Shura.

"Fugimos de Ethel" Disse Shion.

"Muito bem... Terão a passagem livre. Mas não passaram pelo Portão se tiverem alguma intenção de matar ou ferir algum lycan" – e as três estátuas voltaram a fica imóveis.

Eles saíram rapidinho dali, antes que as estatuas voltassem a criar vida. Chegaram ao portão mencionado. Um enorme portão de ferro e no fundo deste, havia somente uma densa neblina. Caminharam a passos lentos e passaram pelo portão. A densa névoa que cobria o caminho, simplesmente desapareceu instantaneamente quando passaram pelo portão e puderam ver ao fundo, uma enorme casa, de ótima aparência. Havia grande iluminação ao redor da casa, feita por várias tochas. Aproximaram-se mais e quando olharam para ao redor do local, viram outras casa, da mesma bela aparência da primeira e lá estavam: eram as Sete Casas.

"Parece que achamos" Disse Shura.

"Finalmente... Estou morto de cansaço!" Disse Milo.

Viram-se cercados por lycans que apontavam suas armas para eles e estavam com cara de poucos amigos.

"Comemorei cedo demais..." Disse Milo.

"Também acho" Disse Kanon.

"Quem são vocês?" Perguntou um dos lycans, de cabelos verdes bem claros e olhos cor de mel, que os fitava como um felino prestes a dar o bote.

"Se acalma Bado..." – viraram-se para a voz doce de uma mulher, que vinha caminhando até eles – "Se eles passaram pelo Portão, então não irão nos fazer mal".

"Mas Senhorita Hilda... São vampiros!" Disse um outro lycan, de cabelos laranjas e olhos cor de rosa.

"Sim, eu sei Mime..." – a bela jovem de longos cabelos azuis se virou para eles e sorriu – "Então, o que os trás até aqui?".

"Estamos fugindo. De Ethel. E Gerhard nos indicou a Senhorita para nos ajudar" Disse Shion.

"Tenho lugares pra todos vocês. Contem comigo. Mas porque Ethel esta atrás de vocês?" Perguntou Hilda.

"Tudo por causa de um amor proibido" Disse Mascara da Morte.

Saga abaixou a cabeça, apenas lembrando de toda a sua estória com Anita.

"Amor proibido?" Perguntou uma mulher, mais jovem que Hilda, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes.

"Como você é curiosa Freya" Disse Hilda, sorrindo para a irmã.

"Nosso amigo aqui..." – Milo apoiou a mão em cima do ombro de Saga – "Vampiro, se apaixonou por uma caçadora. E depois de descobrirmos que essa caçadora é o Escolhido, Ethel quis mata-la. E eis que nosso amigo quis protege-la e nós, amigões que somos, ajudamos eles e aí adquirimos nossa sentença de more".

"O Escolhido??" Perguntou Freya, de boca aberta.

"E onde ela esta agora?" Perguntou Hilda.

"Não sabemos... Ela desapareceu" Disse Afrodite.

"Deve amá-la muito não?" Disse Hilda, percebendo a tristeza de Saga.

"E como" Disse Saga.

"Ajudarei-os com prazer. Irei mostrar a vocês os quarto que poderão ocupar" – Hilda entrou na casa, sendo acompanhada por eles e mostrou as devidas acomodações.

Estava indo para o seu escritório, quando encontrou sua irmã no meio do caminho.

"Hilda? Vai mesmo hospedar vampiros aqui?" Perguntou Freya.

"E porque não? Sinto que eles têm boas intenções. Além disso, eu quero descobrir quem nos salvou naquela noite" Disse Hilda.

"Você não desiste fácil minha irmã" Disse Freya.

"Você sabe que não..." Disse Hilda, sorrindo.

Acomodaram-se nos quartos e alguns já dormiam. Saga olhava pela janela do quarto, tristemente.

"Anita... Onde você esta agora?" Disse ele, em voz alta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminhava vagarosamente com seus pensamentos na pessoa que mais lhe fazia falta: Saga. Queria estar com ele. Queria pelo menos vê-lo, mesmo que fosse só à distância. Sua imagem sempre trazia mais conforto para si e a encorajava a seguir em frente. Tudo isso em prol da segurança e da vida de seus queridos amigos. Protegia-os dela mesma. Parou de caminhar ao ver até onde seus pés a guiaram. O beco onde se viram pela primeira vez. Lembrou-se de como sentiu ódio dele naquele dia. Quem diria que aquele ódio todo se transformaria em amor? Virou-se para trás, mas só enxergou a rua semi-iluminada. Podia jurar que sentiu a presença deles. Virou-se para o outro lado. Agora tinha certeza. Eles estavam ali, atrás dela. Saiu correndo em disparada, mas de nada adiantou. Estava cercada por eles.

"Ethel gostará muito de vê-la, Anita" Disse um dos vampiros.

"Terão que me pegar primeiro!" – Anita sacou duas armas e atirou, vaporizando alguns.

Mais e mais apareciam, o que estava deixando cada vez mais surpresa. Desviava, atirava, desviava e atirava. Parecia que aquilo não ia acabar nunca! Foi quando sua munição acabou.

"Droga!" – jogou as armas no chão e quando ia sacar sua espada, é lançada contra a parede e presa, pelas mãos de quatro vampiros, pelos braços e pernas. Os outros, apenas a cercavam.

"Pegamos!" Debochou um vampiro.

Escutaram o som de pneus cantando no asfalto e uma moto negra, com um motoqueiro de capacete igualmente negro, vinha a toda velocidade na direção deles. Viram-no sacar sua espada, atropelar alguns vampiros e partir dois vampiros que seguravam Anita ao meio. Aproveitando a ajuda, Anita se livrou dos outros dois, pegando sua espada, saindo correndo e tirando qualquer um de seu caminho. Sem diminuir a velocidade, a moto fez uma volta arriscada e vários vampiros pularem em cima dele, mas logo foram lançados longe. Anita apenas ouviu a moto se aproximar, para em seguida ser puxada para a garupa e ambos saírem a toda velocidade. Mais e mais vampiros pulavam em cima da moto, na tentativa de acertar o motoqueiro, mas Anita impedia-os. Enquanto corriam velozmente pelas ruas de Londres tentando despistar os vampiros, Anita escuta um grito de dor. Quando viu, uma espada havia perfurado a perna do seu salvador e lá mesmo continuou, fincada na carne. Anita explodiu os que ainda estavam vivos e fitou o motoqueiro.

"Você esta bem?" Perguntou.

"Sim..." – a voz saiu abafada, por causa do capacete.

"Muito Obrigada... Mas, quem é você e porque me ajuda?" Perguntou Anita.

"Você saberá um dia..." Respondeu ele.

Saga não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum. Virava-se de um lado para o outro. Três meses sem sua presença foram uma tortura para ele. Sentia como se um pedaço de si mesmo havia sido tirado dele. Levantou-se da cama ao ouvir o som de uma moto a toda velocidade. Olhou pela janela a tempo de ver um farol se aproximando da casa. Colocou seu sobretudo e desceu as escadas feito uma bala. Viu Shura, Kanon e Hilda do lado de fora da casa. Provavelmente também escutaram o som da moto. Assustaram-se ao ver que a velocidade da moto não diminuía. E então, a moto virou e derrapou pela grama úmida, parando a alguns metros deles. Foram correndo até lá e viram que as duas pessoas que ocupavam a moto estavam bem.

"Merda..." – Xingou o motoqueiro, se levantando e ajudando o da garupa.

Saga entrou em choque ao vê-la novamente ali, viva e bem.

"Anita..." Disse Saga.

Anita virou-se surpresa ao reconhecer a voz dele. O que ele estava fazendo ali? E porque fora levada ate a presença dele? Não era mera coincidência! O motoqueiro caiu no chão e todos observaram a espada crava em sua perna. Anita se ajoelhou na sua frente, e fitou-o.

"Me deixa ajuda-lo!" Disse Anita.

"Não precisa..." – ele retirou a espada de uma vez, soltando um grito de dor em seguida.

Levantou-se com dificuldade e fitou a moto e os pedaços dela no chão.

"Porcaria!" – chutou a moto, com raiva.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Anita.

"Uma conhecida..." – ele retirou o capacete e revelou ser...

"Aixa..." – Anita estava completamente abismada.

"Não... A chapeuzinho vermelho" – ironizou Aixa – "Me escute Anita. Em hipótese alguma sai desse lugar me ouviu? Aqui é o único lugar seguro pra você. E não se atreva a dar uma de rebelde! Ethel não esta de brincadeira! A coisa esta cada vez mais séria".

"Porque me ajuda tanto?" Perguntou Anita.

"Esse motivo só interessa a mim..." – Aixa rumou até a saída, mas antes de desaparecer completamente entre a escuridão, virou-se para Anita – "Não fuja de sua felicidade Anita" – e desapareceu.

Continua...

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tah ae... Esse fikou grande, mas achu q satisfaz a curiosidade d vcs _

_Espero q gostem!! E espero reviews, claro XD_

_Bom..._

_Essa fic irei atualizar ela a cada duas semanas... Eu já tive uma ideia para a minha fic do Alberich e qro atualizar ela... So num sei se eu vou conseguir_

_Eu ando vendo vários animes esses dias e to meio sem tempo_

_Já vi Chrno Crusade (chorei tanto no final gente... Anime perfeito mas final drástico e mtooooo triste), já vi D.N.Angel (estou mais apaixonada pelo Dark do q nunk... kkk)_

_Estou vendo AiR Tv (me disseram q esse anime tem um final triste... la vou eu chorar d novo) _

_Sem contar q ainda vou começar a ver Ayashi no Ceres e Fruits Basket XD_

_Qntos naum??_

_Bom, desde já, desejo a tdos um Feliz Natal e um Feliz Ano Novo!!!_

_Adoro tdos vc viu??_

_Kissus_


	2. Mais Mistério

**Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite - Immortal**

CAPITULO DOIS

"Esse motivo só interessa a mim..." – Aixa rumou até a saída, mas antes de desaparecer completamente entre a escuridão, virou-se para Anita – "Não fuja de sua felicidade Anita" – e desapareceu.

Hilda se aproximou de Anita e disse.

"Então, você é a Anita?" Perguntou Hilda.

"Sim..." Disse ela.

"É melhor você descansar por hoje... Venha que eu te mostro o seu quarto" Disse Hilda.

"Espera..." – Saga se pronunciou – "Preciso falar com você Anita... A sós" – completou.

Todos entraram, deixando Saga e Anita num silêncio incômodo.

"Fale Saga" Disse Anita.

Saga puxou-a pela mão, fazendo seus corpos se juntarem. Enlaçou a cintura dela, num abraço saudoso. Anita correspondeu ao gesto de carinho, também enlaçando-o pela cintura.

"Fiquei preocupado com você esses meses... Só de pensar que você estava sozinha e que corria perigo... Não quero pensar na hipótese de perde-la" Disse Saga.

"Você não vai me perder... Não mais. Prometo que não farei isso de novo" Disse Anita.

Saga a fitou, antes de beija-la apaixonadamente. Acordou na manhã seguinte com os raios do sol tocando levemente seu rosto. Espreguiçou-se e sentiu alguém a seu lado. Sorriu ao ver o homem da sua vida dormindo tranqüilamente. Levantou-se, trocou-se e ficou minutos incontáveis admirando a face serena. Como queria que aquele momento nunca acabasse e que não tivesse que lutar mais. Estava cansada de tudo aquilo. Cansada e cheia de tantas mortes e tantas lutas. E o pior: saber que seus amigos estavam correndo perigo nas mãos dos vampiros. Queria saber uma forma de acabar logo com aquilo. Viu que ele abriu os olhos vagarosamente e sorriu ao vê-la a seu lado.

"Já acordou?" Perguntou Saga.

"Sim... Estou apenas esperando você para tomarmos o desjejum" Disse Anita.

"Tá certo..." – ele se levantou, se trocou e os dois desceram juntos.

Na grande mesa, estavam todos, reunidos à mesa. Os amigos de Saga ficaram pasmos ao verem Anita ali, a seu lado, exceto Kanon e Shura.

"Anita??" Disse Afrodite.

"Bom dia!" Disse Anita, sorrindo.

"Quando você resolveu aparecer?" Perguntou Milo.

"Ontem à noite... Foi trazida... Pela Aixa" Disse Saga.

"A Aixa?" Disse Afrodite.

"Não estou entendendo mais nada! Uma hora nos ataca e tenta nos matar... Outra nos ajuda! O que ela quer?" Disse Milo.

"Falando nisso... Afrodite, nos explique o que a Aixa queria com você naquele dia" Disse Saga.

"Desculpem... Mas não posso dizer nada a respeito. Porque eu mesmo não sei para que ela quer aquela formula e nem o que essa formula faz... Mas eu vi quando ela usou-a" – ele respirou fundo e continuou – "Pensei que ela ia morrer de tanto sangue que seu corpo expulsou... Não sei como ela agüentou tanta dor sem ao menos gritar ou chorar..." – ele abaixou o olhar – "Vocês não gostariam de ver o que eu vi".

Todos ficaram em silêncio com a revelação.

"Não precisam ficar com essas caras..." – a voz foi facilmente reconhecida.

"Aixa? O que faz aqui?" Perguntou Saga, fitando Aixa, encostada na parede do salão e com os braços cruzados na frente do peito.

"Você não agüenta mesmo a língua dentro da boca não é mesmo? Parece que não sabe que eu odeio essas pessoas que ficam falando da vida alheia" – Aixa olhou Afrodite com ódio.

"Você não respondeu" Disse Saga.

"Vim avisar... Estejam preparados essa noite. Trarei algo de grande importância pra vocês" – Aixa deu as costas a eles e viu-se diante de um homem, mais alto do que ela, de cabelos verdes e olhos castanhos. E que olhos. Fitaram-se por alguns segundos e Aixa passou reto por ele, novamente desaparecendo.

"Quem era aquela?" Perguntou Bado.

"Apenas uma informante" Disse Saga.

Naquela tarde, eles se reuniram mais uma vez. Anita sentou-se no sofá e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Muito bem... Vou direto ao assunto... Precisamos de recrutas" Disse Anita.

"Recrutas?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

"Sim... Só os lycans mais nós aqui, não dá para derrotar aquele batalhão de vampiros que Ethel tem... Precisamos de mais pessoas. Claro que tem que ser as que tiveram experiências com os vampiros, e não são poucas, e que queiram lutar contra eles. Eu tive contato com umas e já tenho pelo menos dez para se juntar a nos. Quanto mais se juntarem a nós melhor" Disse Anita.

"Então, você sugere para nos procurarmos esses recrutas?" Perguntou Kanon.

"Sim... Eu mesma faria isso, mas depois do que a Aixa me falou, estou insegura. Vocês sabem que ela não brinca no que fala" Disse Anita.

"Esta certo... Deixe conosco" Disse Milo.

E foram à procura dos novos caçadores enquanto Anita ficou fazendo companhia a Hilda e Freya. Chegou a noite e todos voltaram, com várias pessoas e mais os contatos que Anita já fizera.

"Anita... Esses são os de hoje" Disse Saga.

"Mais ou menos vinte e cinco pessoas... Já é um começo" Disse Anita.

"Tem um pequeno problema... Eles não sabem lutar. Muito menos usar uma arma" Disse Shura.

"Isso nós teremos que ensinar" Disse Anita.

Estavam todos dormindo calmamente, quando são acordados pelo som alto de uma buzina de carro. Anita e Saga se levantam e descem correndo. Seus amigos fizeram o mesmo e todos se perguntavam o que estava acontecendo. Abriram a porta e em meio à chuva viram uma sombra feminina se aproximar deles. Aixa estava toda encharcada e carregava alguém em suas costas. Viram uma moto e carro negro mais atrás, de onde saíram mais pessoas e lá. Deixaram todos entrarem e reconheceram as pessoas. Atrás de Laureen e Sheila, estavam Aiolia, Mú, Shaka, Kamus e June.

"Não acredito!" – Anita transbordava de felicidade. Seus amigos, antes capturados, haviam retornado.

Aixa colocou o corpo que carregava no chão e Anita rapidamente a reconheceu. Era a Marin. E estava gravemente ferida.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Anita, de joelhos, ao lado da amiga desacordada.

"A torturaram. Foi a mais torturada, mas não disse uma palavra" Disse Laureen.

"Ai Marin!" Disse Anita, preocupada.

Então, Anita entrou em choque. Quando tocou a mão de Marin, percebeu o quanto estava gelada e percebeu que não havia pulso. Anita olhou para Aixa e suas amigas.

"Ela... Esta morta?" Perguntou Anita.

"Sinto muito" Disse Sheila.

Aiolia ajoelhou-se ao lado de Marin, segurando sua mão. Ele não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Anita chorava. Sua melhor amiga, morta.

"Anita..." – Aixa se pronunciou – "Pare de chorar".

"Como quer que eu fique?" Disse Anita, irritada.

"Se controla e traga ela de volta!" Disse Aixa, aumentando o tom de voz.

"O que?" Disse Anita.

"Você pode Anita... Só tem que faze-lo" Disse Aixa.

"Mas como?" Perguntou Anita.

"Segure a mão dela, feche seus olhos e se concentre" – Aixa começou a explicar e Anita seguiu as instruções, insegura – "Sinta como se estivesse dando a vida para salva-la. Como se estivesse dando um pouco de si para ela".

Viram o corpo de Anita brilhar e essa luz envolver Marin. Os olhos desta se abriram e todos sorriram aliviados com a volta dela. Viraram-se, surpresos para Aixa.

"Como soube o que eu deveria fazer?" Perguntou Anita.

"De certa forma, eu tenho esse poder" Disse Aixa.

"Porque então não a salvou?" Perguntou Saga.

Aixa tocou uma pequena planta que havia perto dele e viram a mesma murchar, as folhar ficarem em um tom de marrom e cada vez mais seca.

"Eu não sou capaz de dar a vida... E sim de tira-la" Disse Aixa.

Ficaram em silêncio. Pareciam temer aquele poder que ela possuía. Então, Anita interrompeu o silêncio.

"Onde estão os outros?" Perguntou.

"Presos... Mas logo irei traze-los de volta" Disse Aixa.

"Porque quer tanto nos ajudar Aixa?" Perguntou Shura.

"Vocês gostam de perguntar isso... Mas digamos que eu adoro ver a cara de idiota que o Ethel faz quando seus planos fracassam!" – ela sorriu, malignamente, dando as costas às eles novamente, e indo em direção a sua moto.

Laureen e Sheila entraram no carro, deram a partida e foram na frente. Aixa subiu em sua moto, ligou-a e olhou mais uma vez para dentro da casa antes de também ir embora.

_Continua..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ohayooo_

_Mais um capitulo no ar... Esse eu fiz pekeno pq num deu tempo pra mim escrever mais... Como vcs já sabem, estou vendo uma pá d animes (agora, estou vendo Chobits) e eu me empolguei esses dias cum os animes e nem deu tempo direito pra escrever essa fic_

_Por sorte eu já tinha todo no papel ´_

_Espero q tenham gostado do capitulo... _

_Margarida... Desculpa se o Shura ainda num apareceu tanto... Estou reservando uma coisa especial pra ele e assim ele ira aparecer mais (garanto: no next cap ele aparece mais ok?)_

_Bom, qria fazer uma pergunta:_

_Ake no Word eu escrevo em itálico e as vezes num aparece (o msmo acontece com os outros) alguém pode me ajudar???_

_Tem momentos q eu irei precisar do negrito e do italicoooo!!!_

_HELP AKE!!! XDD_

_Espero os reviews hein_

_kissus_


	3. Ataque as Sete Casas

**Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite – Immortal**

_Capitulo Três_

Laureen e Sheila entraram no carro, deram a partida e foram na frente. Aixa subiu em sua moto, ligou-a e olhou mais uma vez para dentro da casa antes de também ir embora.

Na porta, observando-a, estava Bado.

Passaram-se uma semana desde que alguns dos amigos de Anita retornaram. Ela torcia para que Aixa conseguisse tirar os outros daquele lugar. E mais ainda... Queria entender os motivos que levam Aixa a ajuda-la. Não conseguia entender o que ela pretendia com tudo aquilo.

Os novos recrutas estavam sendo treinados e cada dia, Saga e os outros conseguiam trazer mais pessoas. Anita estava surpresa ao ver a quantidade de pessoas que tiveram contato com os vampiros. Já estavam em cinqüenta!!!

Mais um dia se passou... E a escuridão tomou conta da floresta que envolvia e protegia as Sete Casas. O local estava silencioso, já que todos estavam dormindo. Anita acordou num pulo, assustando Saga.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Saga.

"Estão vindo..." – Anita levantou-se rapidamente e preparou-se para mais uma batalha.

Estavam se preparando e avisando todos da batalha eminente quando escutam o som alto de uma explosão. Correram para a frente da casa e viram o Portão completamente destruído e um batalhão de vampiros partindo pra cima deles. Alguns lycans estavam contendo os vampiros, para que eles não se aproximassem mais, mas eram muitos. Anita e os outros foram ajudar os lycans enquanto os novatos lutavam com os poucos que conseguiam se aproximar mais da casa. Mas havia uma grande desvantagem ali. Anita e os outros estavam desprevenidos, eram poucos e com poucas armas de fogo contra os vampiros. E então, dois vultos negros saíram a toda velocidade de dentro da floresta e mataram logo de uma vez, dez vampiros.

Anita viu os vultos na sua frente e mesmo com a pouca luminosidade as reconheceu.

"Laureen?? Sheila?" Disse Anita, surpresa.

As duas estavam feridas, mas mesmo assim, queriam lutar até o fim.

"Parece que precisam de ajuda" Disse Sheila, atacando os vampiros com toda a sua força.

"Esses caras não desistem mesmo..." – Laureen correu para junto de Sheila e as duas liquidaram mais e mais vampiros.

Com a ajuda das duas, a luta começou a ficar mais equilibrada. Mas o que elas não esperavam era que aparecesse mais vampiros. De onde surgiam tantos??

"Eles tem uma fábrica de vampiros hein! Isso não acaba!!" Disse Sheila.

"Desgraçados!" Gritou Laureen, matando mais um na sua frente, ao cortar-lhe a cabeça.

Do nada, os vampiros, um a um, começaram a pegar fogo e aos poucos foram virando cinzas, até não restar mais nada.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou Milo.

Do meio da floresta escura, uma luz vermelha fraca foi vista e logo, Aixa apareceu diante deles, com a roupa em frangalhos e o corpo coberto de sangue. Ela só conseguia caminhar com a ajuda de sua espada. Laureen e Sheila correram até Aixa, e a ajudaram a caminhar até os outros. Atrás de Aixa, os outros caçadores presos, incluindo Saori, aparecerem.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Shion, preocupado.

"Fomos pegos no flagra soltando os caçadores... Aixa ficou para trás. E Ethel fez isso com ela..." Disse Sheila.

"Preciso descobrir o que aquele maldito esconde..." – Aixa soltou-se das mãos que a ajudavam e se sentou no chão – "Por alguma razão, meus poderes não conseguem atingi-lo".

A lua começou a brilhar mais forte do que o normal, o que fez todos olharem para contempla-la. Mas viram também, que o corpo de Aixa emitia a mesma luz da lua e aos poucos, os ferimentos em seu corpo, haviam desaparecido.

"Me perdoe por isso Anita..." – Aixa levantou-se, fitou Anita com seus olhos vermelhos, sedentos por sangue e saiu correndo.

"O que?" Perguntou Anita.

"Ela perdeu muito sangue... Ela tinha que repor de algum lugar" Disse Sheila.

"E pode ter certeza... Não vai ser só uma pessoa!" Disse Laureen.

Anita abaixou o olhar, triste. Sheila cutucou Laureen e a olhou com reprovação.

"Não deveria ter dito isso!" Sussurrou Sheila.

Laureen apenas bufou, pouco se importando. Os lycans se aproximaram deles, não gostando nem um pouco daquelas vampiras ali. Anita abraçou os amigos recentemente salvos, com saudade. Ficaram ali fora, apenas esperando o retorno de Aixa. E esse fato não demorou a acontecer. Aixa apareceu na frente deles, com um sobretudo negro, novo em folha, sobre si. Anita sentiu-se péssima ao ver a boca de Aixa suja de sangue. Sangue humano. Aixa limpou a boca com a manga do sobretudo e fitou a Lua.

"Esta tudo explicado agora..." Disse Aixa, sem se importar com todos a olhando.

"Explicado o que?" Perguntou Shura, curioso.

"Nada Shura... Nada" – Aixa olhou para Sheila e Laureen – "Vamos...".

"Fique Aixa" Disse Anita.

"Porque eu deveria?" Perguntou Aixa, olhando Anita.

"Vocês não tem para onde ir..." Disse Anita.

"Tem lugar para todos nas Sete Casas" Disse Hilda.

Aixa fitou Sheila e Laureen irritada.

"Sheila comentou e Laureen subornou..." Disse Aixa.

"Eu só comentei..." Disse Sheila.

"E eu apenas disse que Anita nos devia um favor" Disse Laureen.

Aixa sorriu, divertida, o que os deixou surpresos. Nunca a viram sorrir antes.

"Vocês não mudam mesmo..." – Aixa suspirou – "Esta certo... Iremos ficar".

"Senhorita Hilda... Acha mesmo seguro manter capachos de Ethel aqui conosco?" Perguntou Bado.

"Confio nelas..." Disse Hilda.

"Capachos... Capachos..." – Aixa estava extremamente irritada, fazendo Sheila e Laureen segura-la pelo ombro, na intenção de acalma-la – "Ethel que é o capacho desprezível! Aquilo tudo é meu!! E não dele!! Guarde minhas palavras quadrúpede, ele irá morrer... Em minhas mãos!!!" – Aixa deu ênfase na sua frase, mostrando as mãos.

Ela fez Sheila e Laureen a soltarem e ela saltou, parando em cima do telhado da Casa Principal. Depois disso, Hilda os levou para seus cômodos. Mas, Bado continuou lá fora, sorrindo e olhando a vampira de pé nos telhados da casa, apenas observando a lua.

Aixa desceu da arvore em que dormira a noite e caminhou para dentro da casa, a procura de comida. Quando entrou na cozinha, encontrou Anita e Saga no maior clima e sorriu, travessa, pensando que iria estragar a diversão do Saga e iria deixa-lo irritado.

"Já tão cedo?" Provocou Aixa.

Os dois se separaram rapidamente. Anita corou da cabeça aos pés enquanto Saga olhava Aixa com fúria. Ela sorriu debochado para Saga.

"Desculpe... Atrapalhei?" Provocou Aixa, fazendo a fúria de Saga aumentar, mas ele se controlou.

"Pois é ne? Não tem mais o que fazer?" Perguntou Saga.

"Não... Alem disso, você teve a noite toda. Não aproveitou porque não quis" Disse Aixa.

"Informada das coisas..." Disse Saga.

"Eu diria experiente... Afinal, eu tenho duzentos anos. Acha que o Ethel foi o primeiro?" Disse Aixa.

"O-o qu-e??" Engasgou Anita.

"Como você acha que eu o conheço tão bem Anita?" Disse Aixa.

Ela fitou a mesa, onde havia um pequeno pacote com sangue. Aixa ergueu a mão e o pacote veio flutuando, até a sua mão.

"Licença..." – e ela saiu andando.

Saga e Anita se olharam. Aixa nunca tinha mostrado aqueles poderes antes. Poderes psíquicos.

Naquela mesma manhã, depois do desjejum, todos se reuniram num campo limpo, para o treino matinal. Os recrutas estavam ganhando experiência e habilidades. Mas mesmo assim, sabiam que ainda não tinham forças o suficiente para lutar contra os vampiros. Aixa olhava o treino, desde que começaram umas horas atrás. Desceu do galho da arvore num pulo, assutando alguns desprevenidos que descansavam debaixo da mesma arvore. Caminhou até eles e entrou no meio do treino com as espadas. Fez as suas espadas aparecerem em suas mãos e, com as mesmas nas bainhas, golpeou vários recrutas com força, fazendo-os caírem no chão um a um. Depois de derrubar todos, guardou as espadas.

"Você elogiam esse bando de molengas? Ainda são muito fracos..." – ela sorriu, maligna – "O Esquadrão Especial iria ficar entediado em matar mortais tão fracos".

"Esquadrão Especial?" Perguntou Aiolia.

"Os melhores guerreiros da Assembléia, liderados por Kremer... Hans era apenas um bonequinho idiota e aqueles que lutavam com ele, apenas novatos, que mal sabia segurar uma espada" – ela olhou Bado, do outro lado do campo – "Vocês apenas foram testados... Apenas testaram sua capacidade de luta... Nada mais – ela olhou os recrutas no chão com desprezo – "Os verdadeiros profissionais são muito mais cruéis e fortes. Não poupam nem mesmo os da própria espécie" – Aixa percebeu a cara de espanto que eles faziam – "Eu avisei que Ethel cansou de brincar não avisei?" – e ela caminhou floresta adentro, encerrando a conversa.

Perceberam que ela não estava de brincadeira e resolveram agir. A partir do dia seguinte, iriam pegar mais pesado com os recrutas. Enquanto Aixa caminhava pela floresta, Laureen estava atrás da casa, atirando vários shakens (1) no tronco de uma árvore. Depois que todas já estavam fincadas na árvore, ficou em silêncio. Sentia algo ou alguém muito perto de si. Então, seus cabelos foram afastados de seu pescoço por uma mão masculina e uma voz sarcástica se pronunciou.

"Muito boa..." Disse o homem.

"Em qual sentido, Mascara da Morte?" Perguntou Laureen, afastando-se dele e fitando-o.

"Em qual você acha?" Provocou ele.

"No malicioso..." Disse Laureen, pouco interessada no que ele dizia e foi buscar os shakens da arvores, retirando-os um por um.

"Esperta..." Disse Mascara da Morte.

"É de se esperar de alguém como você" Disse Laureen, fitando-o friamente.

"Olha as ofensas!" – Mascara da Morte sorriu, se aproximando dela.

"Você não viu nada..." Disse Laureen, sem mover um passo.

"É mesmo? E o que me aguarda?" – ele estava perigosamente perto.

"Muita dor e nada de herdeiros" – Laureen mantinha sua arma apontada para o meio das pernas do vampiro.

"Isso é golpe baixo!" – Mascara da Morte afastou-se.

"Literalmente..." – ela destravou a arma, mostrando que não estava brincando.

"Vai com calma!" Disse Mascara da Morte, levando muito a sério a ameaça dela.

"Melhor ficar longe" Disse Laureen.

"Esta certo..." – ele se afastou mais.

"Bom mesmo..." – ela sorri sedutoramente para ele, guardando a arma – Seria um desperdício ter que fazer isso" – e ela desapareceu diante de seus olhos.

Mascara da Morte sorriu, malicioso. Adorava um joguinho.

Sheila sentia uma grande paz, naquele lugar silencioso. Sentada debaixo de uma árvore, cujas flores rosas exalavam um perfume doce, ela fechou os olhos e ficou apenas sentindo a brisa a tocar-lhe o rosto e o doce perfume das flores. Mas sua mente, antes tranqüila, foi invadida por imagens violentas, de sangue. Sua memória como vampira. Não se arrependia de estar ao lado de Aixa, mas queria voltar a ser uma mortal. Não queria voltar a ver tantas mortes, tantas lutas, apenas por capricho de um vampiro sanguinário e frio. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e assustou-se ao ver um homem. Não. Um vampiro, parado a sua frente, apenas a observa-la com um rosto sereno. Shura sorriu para ela e agachou-se na sua frente.

"Há quanto tempo você estava ali, me observando?" – Sheila começou a perguntar.

"Não muito tempo... Mas o suficiente para saber que algo te incomoda" Disse Shura.

"É verdade... Mas isso não vem ao caso" – ela fez uma pequena pausa – "O que veio fazer aqui?" Perguntou Sheila.

"Como você sabe, Saga não confia na Aixa... Ele precisa de motivos para poder confiar nela e acredito que você poderá responder" Disse Shura.

"Veio a mando do Saga?" Perguntou Sheila.

"Não... Apenas quero resolver logo essa situação... Se vamos lutar juntos contra um inimigo em comum, de nada adiantará se não houver confiança entre nós" Disse Shura.

"Acho que você tem razão... Mas, porque não foi perguntar para a Laureen? Ou melhor, pra própria Aixa?" Perguntou Sheila.

"Você sabe muito bem que Aixa nunca diria nada a seu respeito. Você mesma a conhece melhor do que qualquer um. E a Laureen... Bem... Ela não tem cara de quem é assim, social" Disse Shura, sorrindo.

"Então, sobrou pra mim..." Disse Sheila, sorrindo.

"Exato" Disse Shura.

"Muito bem... Por incrível que pareça, Aixa já salvou muitas vidas... Vidas mortais" – ela fez uma pequena pausa, abaixando a cabeça – "Inclusive á mim".

Shura pareceu surpreso por instantes, mas não interrompeu a narração de Sheila.

"Eu presenciei a morte de um homem... Foi nesse dia que descobri a existência dos famosos seres da noite. Numa noite, enquanto eu voltava do trabalho, fui atacada por um vampiro. Pensei que iria morrer e queria que aquilo acabasse logo, foi quando o vampiro simplesmente foi jogado contra o poste com tanta força, que eu pensei que ele tinha sido morto. Procurei pelo meu salvador e lá estava Aixa, me olhando. E depois disso, eu apenas desmaiei. Depois desse dia não dava mais pra voltar atrás. Eu já fazia parte do mundo deles. Aixa me treinou e me guiou. Se não fosse por ela, eu não estaria aqui e muito menos viva. Quando um vampiro é considerado um inútil, ele é simplesmente morto" – Sheila encerrou a narração, mas parecia esconder alguma coisa, mas ele resolveu não tocar no assunto.

"Não pensei que Aixa fosse do tipo compreensiva" Disse Shura.

"Todas as suas qualidades são escondidas por sua força e sua frieza. Mas ela apenas esconde um alguém que sofreu e que continua sofrendo, por tudo o que ela passou e pelo o que ela passa" Disse Sheila.

"Sabe... Eu nunca pensei no meu futuro assim. Refugiado, caçado, num lugar desses, convivendo com lycans. Realmente o mundo dá voltas" Disse Shura.

"E o que você esperava?" Perguntou Sheila.

"Um cargo alto na assembléia dos vampiros, por ótimos serviços prestados" Disse Shura.

"Acredito que esse sonho tenha ido por água abaixo" Disse Sheila.

"Sim... Mas me fez enxergar que não é preciso ter poder, dinheiro e destaque para ser feliz. Vendo o Saga e a Anita juntos, apesar de tudo o que passaram e felizes, me fez mudar completamente minha idéia de felicidade" Disse Shura.

"Qual seria essa sua felicidade agora?" Perguntou Sheila, curiosa.

"Encontrar um alguém que me aceite como eu sou... Ter uma casa, uma vida calma... Uma família" Disse Shura, desviando o olhar do dela.

"Todos nós procuramos por isso... Mortais, imortais. Não somos tão diferentes assim não é mesmo?" Disse Sheila, sorrindo.

"Você fala como se fosse uma mortal" Disse Shura, voltando a fita-la.

"Aixa já me disse isso uma vez" Disse Sheila, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

"Ela também já te disse que você tem um lindo sorriso?" Perguntou Shura.

"Não..." – ela corou o que fez aumentar o sorriso no rosto de Shura.

_Continua..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(1) Shakens – as famosas estrelas ninjas pra lançar _

_Oie!!!!!!!!_

_Ufaaaaaaaa_

_Finalmente o capitulo três saiu!! Desculpem pela extrema demora pra atualizar ake... Começou as minhas aulas e eu num tenhu mais permissão pra mexer no pc dia d semana... Mas eu estou dando um jeito qnto a isso... Msmo assim, apenas terças, quintas, sextas e fds eu entro no pc (isso qndo dá, ou qndo naum tem quilos d lição pra fazer)... Entaum, esse capitulo saiu assim, BIG... Tudo pra adiantar um pouco mais a fic XD_

_Qnto as outras fics... Bein, a do Alberich eu já tenhu uma idéia... Só preciso passar pro pc (esse eh o grande problema)... Entaum, um pouco d paciência sim?? _

_Mto obrigada pelos reviews gente!!!!!!!!_

_Saum mto importantes pra mim _

_Espero q tenham gostado desse capitulo e espero seus reviews ok??_

_Publicidade: minha amiga, Thyana (a taum famosa Kagura, q eu menciono direto ake), postou sua primeir fic, no Quem puder, leia a fic dela/1 (se num aparecer o site, ake o nome da fic, eh d Inu Yasha: The Phanton of The Opera) e ela esta nos meos autores favoritos!!!_

_Bom, reviews na fic dela saum mtooo bein vindos!!!!!! Elogios, ajuda, opiniões, criticas, tudo!! Eh todo bein vindo ok?_

_Fiko por ake_

_Bjos!!_


	4. As Feiticeiras

**Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite – Immortal**

Aixa estava a observar o pequeno jardim atrás da Casa Principal. Seu pensamento estava longe. Mordeu o lábio inferior, preocupada com algo que repentinamente veio á sua cabeça. Algo que ela não queria que acontecesse. Estava com problemas.

"Costuma pensar tanto a ponto de não sentir minha presença?" – escutou uma voz masculina á poucos metros de si e fitou o homem a sua frente.

"O que quer aqui Bado?" – perguntou, com o seu típico tom de voz indiferente.

"Estava de passagem... Mas sou eu que deveria perguntar isso a você... Afinal, você que é a invasora" – respondeu, com o mesmo tom de voz.

"Se esta tão incomodado, porque esta aqui ainda?" – perguntou.

"Se dependesse de mim, eu já teria te matado" – disse Bado, fitando-a com um olhar frio.

"Duvido que você conseguisse, mas... Faz bem sonhar não acha?" – sorriu, sarcástica.

"Veremos..." – disse.

Ela ficou em silêncio, apenas olhando o belo homem de cabelos verdes a sua frente. Ele parecia odiá-la sem ao menos ter um motivo para isso. Voltou sua atenção para o jardim, sem dirigir a palavra a Bado. Queria que ele percebesse que ela não estava com ânimo para conversas. Muito menos com ele.

"O que você pretende, Aixa?" – perguntou ele.

"Que pergunta mais idiota!" – disse ela, sem mover os olhos do jardim.

"Você está aqui, uma vampira, no meio de lycans... Tem que ter algum motivo para isso, não acha?" – perguntou.

"Acho... Mas também acho que esses motivos interessem a mim e somente a mim" – ela olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos, cada vez mais incomodada com a presença dele.

"Você não é de se revelar pra qualquer um não é mesmo?" – ele sorriu – "Às vezes é necessário se abrir com alguém. Carregar todas as suas frustrações consigo não fará bem a você...".

"Você não é a pessoa com quem eu me abriria, sabia? Além disso, prefiro guardar todas as minhas, como você disse, frustrações comigo... Nem mesmo os imortais iam gostar de ouvir o que eu tenho pra dizer" – disse ela.

"Deveria ao menos tentar".

"Tentar? Tentar para que? Para ver o olhar de desprezo? Não, obrigada...".

"É por isso que ninguém confia em você Aixa... Se você não deposita confiança em alguém, ninguém irá confiar em você".

"O que?" – perguntou ela, olhando-o confusa.

"Porque você acha que Saga te trata mal? Exatamente porque você não inspira confiança nele...".

"Realmente não dei motivos para isso... E não pretendo dar" – ela ajoelhou-se no chão e pegou uma pequena flor branca nas mãos e a observou – "Nem sei porque estou contando tantas coisas a você... Deve ser..." – a ultima frase saiu involuntariamente de seus lábios.

"Porque o que?" – perguntou Bado, interessado.

"Nada... É coisa minha e não diz respeito a você..." – ela se levantou e voltou a fita-lo – "Bado... Quero que você preste atenção ao que eu vou te dizer... Imagina o nosso mundo como essa pequena flor" – ela mostrou-a á Bado – "Tão frágil. Só de eu fazer isso..." – ela aperta a flor em suas mãos e a esmaga – "E ela é destruída. Se falharmos, tudo o que conhecemos hoje será destruído. Sabe o peso que a Anita carrega?" – ela fez uma pausa – "Exatamente por isso que estamos aqui... Para apoiá-la. Ela não é a única que deve lutar e se sacrificar. Nós também".

"Porque esta me dizendo isso?" – perguntou Bado.

"Porque sei que vocês, lycans estão á anos escondidos no meio das sombras, enquanto os caçadores lutavam contra os vampiros. Quero que estejam conscientes da responsabilidade de vocês nessa guerra".

"Agora, é lição de moral..." – disse ele.

"Isso não se discute" – disse ela, voltando a olhar o jardim.

"Você esta estranha... E esta falando coisas mais estranhas ainda".

"Talvez porque eu não sei o que irá acontecer daqui para frente..." – ela fez uma pequena pausa – "Não sei se estarei viva até o final" – e sussurrou a ultima frase, afastando-se dele e entrando na floresta.

Bado ficou a olhar o local onde a perdera de vista, pensativo. Ela estava tão estranha com aquele papo. O que ela queria dizer com tudo aquilo? Ela escondia algo muito sério, para dizer aquelas coisas.

Enquanto isso, Hagen os observava da janela da Casa Principal. Era curioso ver Bado conversando com alguém. Um leve sorriso se moldou em seus lábios. Queria ver no que aquilo ia dar.

"Hagen?" – escutou uma voz calma e gentil atrás de si e fitou a jovem de longos cabelos dourados.

"Sim, senhorita Freya?" – perguntou.

"Hagen!!! Já te pedi pra não me chamar assim... Só Freya" – disse ela, com um sorriso.

"Sim, Freya..." – ele lhe retribuiu o sorriso – "O que posso fazer por você?".

"Eu só queria conversar..." – disse ela, sentando-se na cadeira que havia na biblioteca em que se encontravam.

"E do que você quer conversar?" – perguntou, se sentando numa cadeira ao lado da dela e apoiando os braços na mesa á frente.

"Eu estava agora á pouco com minha irmã e a achei tão distante... Você sabe se aconteceu alguma coisa?" – perguntou, olhando-o.

"Não... Não sei de nada que possa ter afetado á senhorita Hilda".

"Também não precisa chamar ela de senhorita Hagen!" – sorriu.

"Esta certo..." – também sorriu.

"Bom, em todo caso... Se você souber de alguma coisa, por favor, me avise. Estou preocupada com ela" – disse Freya, abaixando a cabeça.

"Não fique assim Freya..." – ele levantou o rosto da garota delicadamente para poder olhá-la nos olhos – "Sua irmã esta bem. Deve apenas estar cansada devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Nada de grave. Não se preocupa, sim?".

"Obrigada Hagen... Espero que seja isso mesmo. Agora, vamos?" – perguntou, se levantando.

"Vamos para onde?" – perguntou, confuso.

"Oras! Lá pro jardim! Nós sempre fazemos isso!" – e ela o pegou pela mão, puxando-o para fora da biblioteca.

---xxx---

O dia passou rapidamente, que quando deram por si, a lua já apontava no céu. Estavam todos reunidos na sala após o jantar e discutiam os próximos passos na guerra contra os vampiros. Durante toda a conversa, Anita percebera que Aixa não dissera uma palavra sequer em relação á batalha. Parecia tão distraída.

"Aixa?" – chamou Anita.

"Sim?" – Aixa voltou sua atenção para a jovem que a chamava.

"O que acha?" – perguntou.

"O que acha o que?" – perguntou.

"Você esta mesmo muito distraída. O que foi?" – perguntou Anita.

Aixa ficou em silêncio, voltando a olhar a janela e a escuridão do lado de fora.

"Estou esperando alguém..." – disse ela.

"Esperando alguém?" – perguntou Shura, curioso.

"Sim... E acabou de chegar" – ela desencostou-se da parede e caminhou para a porta de entrada da Casa Principal.

Todos a seguiram, curiosos para saber de quem se tratava. Ao abrir a porta, deram de cara com um homem conhecido, de mechas prateadas.

"Parece que conseguiu, Gerhard" – disse Aixa, sorrindo.

"Sim... Mas não foi fácil sabia?" – disse ele, erguendo um pacote preto á ela, esta o pegando.

"Maninho!" – disse Anita, indo e abraçando o irmão.

Os dois ficaram segundos abraçados, matando a saudade. Laureen e Sheila apareceram logo em seguida, com sorrisos nos lábios.

"Olha só quem resolveu aparecer!!" – provocou Laureen.

"Quanto tempo Gerhard..." – disse Sheila, sorrindo.

"Sabem como é... O que eu não faço pra ajudar a Aixa" – ele voltou-se para a jovem de cabelos azuis e continuou – "Então Aixa... Conseguiu achar?" – perguntou.

Voltaram suas atenções para Aixa, que agora folheava um livro antigo de capa vermelha e lia rapidamente algumas coisas contidas no mesmo.

"Tem que estar aqui..." – ela folheou mais páginas, com mais velocidade.

"Mas o que você esta procurando afinal???!!!" – perguntou Miro, estressado.

"Quer esperar! Droga!" – ela parou de repente e sorriu, vitoriosa – "Então, é aqui que vocês se escondem velhas...".

"E então?" – perguntou Sheila, curiosa.

"Faremos uma visitinha ao subterrâneo, Anita..." – ela fechou o livro e voltou-se para Anita, que a olhava sem entender nada.

"Hein?" – disse Anita.

"Aixa... Tem certeza disso? Sei que elas são velhas, mas são bruxas!!" – disse Gerhard.

"De quem estão falando?" – perguntou Anita.

"Das Feiticeiras da Antiga Profecia... Elas conhecem segredos do Escolhido que jamais foram revelados antes" – disse Aixa.

"E porque elas seriam tão perigosas?" – perguntou Saga.

"Porque alem de termos que passar por três provas antes de falarmos com elas, as velhas controlam os poderes dos quatro elementos. Dizem que foram elas que deram origem ao Escolhido, através dos quatro elementos que elas controlam" – disse Aixa.

"Isso não é muito perigoso?? Ninguém nunca sobreviveu a essas três provas antes..." – disse Sheila, preocupada.

"Mas nós iremos passar... Sei disso".

"Vai mesmo arriscar a vida da única que pode acabar com essa guerra??!" – perguntou Afrodite.

"Vocês não perceberam nada não é?" – ela esperou uma resposta, mas todos ficaram em silêncio, devido á confusão – "Vocês são mesmo uns lesados..." – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, cansada.

"Se você explicar..." – disse Máscara da Morte.

"Não perceberam como eu e Anita temos poderes extremamente semelhantes? Ela consegue devolver a vida, eu consigo tirá-la... Ela tem uma marca nas costas, eu também tenho... Até mesmo os nossos nomes se parecem! Isso não é mera coincidência e por isso vou até as Feiticeiras. Quero descobrir que ligação nós temos, Anita" – disse Aixa.

"Péra lá!" – disse Miro – "Você também tem uma marca?! Eu não estava sabendo disso!".

"Ninguém sabe disso Miro" – disse Aixa – "Mas se querem tanto uma prova, aqui esta ela..." – viram o corpo dela ser envolvido por uma luz vermelha, seus cabelos ficaram da mesma cor e os olhos igualmente. Ela levantou a blusa e mostrou as costas á eles – "Ai está... Contentes?" – observaram uma tatuagem de um morcego negro nas costas dela e assim, ela abaixou a blusa.

"Realmente... É muita coincidência" – disse Kanon.

"Finalmente alguém concorda comigo!" – disse Aixa, sentando-se no sofá.

"Eu irei Aixa..." – disse Anita.

"Porque Anita?" – perguntou Miro.

"Concordo com o que ela acabou de dizer... Alem disso, tive uma impressão estranha de já conhecê-la quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez Aixa..." – disse Anita.

"Certo... Prepare-se. Daqui a uns dias iremos até lá".

"Sim".

Assim, Aixa levantou-se do sofá e subiu as escadas em direção á seu quarto, deixando todos para trás. Saga olhava para Anita desde que ela decidira se arriscar á ir ao subterrâneo. Esperou todos subirem para seus quartos e assim, conversar com ela.

"Anita..." – chamou Saga.

"Sim?".

"Acha mesmo prudente ir até o subterrâneo com a Aixa?".

"Eu percebi que é arriscado... Mas é preciso. E também, quero conhecer a Aixa. Essa é uma oportunidade que não quero descartar".

"Essa mulher não é confiável Anita... E se ela tentar algo contra você?".

"Se ela realmente quisesse me matar, já teria feito faz tempo. Teve mil e uma oportunidades para isso e a única coisa que ela fez foi me proteger".

Ele ficou em silêncio. Não podia deixar de admitir que o que ela dizia era verdade. Mesmo assim, aquela desconfiança ainda permanecia nele.

"Não se preocupe..." – ela depositou um beijo nos lábios dele – "Eu ficarei bem" – sorriu.

* * *

_Ohayoooo_

_Sim sim, eu sei... Uns cinco meses pra atualizar essa fic_

_Mas olha gente, tive mais um dos meus ataques d inspiração e uma boa parte dessa fic saiu pro pc!!! pulinhus_

_Ake esta uma parte... Gomen ne num ter atualizado antes... Meu pc deu problema pela milionésima vez... num agüento esse pc ¬¬_

_Espero q gostem desse capitulo... Num teve nada de mais, somente algumas informações e uns misteriozinhus XD_

_Hauahauauh_

_Espero os reviews ok??_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne_


	5. Entre Eles e Ethel

**Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite – Immortal**

_Capítulo Cinco_

**_"Entre Eles e Ethel"_**

Assim que o sol apontou no céu azul do novo dia, muitos acordaram e já estavam na mesa apreciando um bom desjejum. Terminado o desjejum, foram treinar os novos "caçadores" inexperientes. Conversavam entre si e saíram da Casa Principal. Feito isso, viram algo inesperado, fazendo todos ficarem em silêncio. Lá estava Aixa, a arrumar sua moto. Ajoelhada em frente à moto e a mexer na mesma, usava uma saia branca de um tecido leve e uma blusa azul de alça. Os cabelos estavam presos num trança feita às pressas e alguns fios de cabelo caiam sobre seus olhos, obrigando-a a coloca-los atrás da orelha. Mas o fato inesperado não era de vê-la a arrumar a moto, mas sim da maneira como estava vestida. Estavam acostumados a vê-la usar sempre roupas pretas, pesadas e o sobretudo. E ali, estava parecendo uma pessoa normal, como outra qualquer. Ela pegou uma ferramenta no chão e utilizou no motor da moto.

"Aixa?" – chamou Anita.

"O que foi?" – perguntou, sem desviar sua atenção da moto.

"Não quer nos ajudar a treinar os novatos?".

Aixa parou o que estava fazendo e fitou Anita, com um olhar sério.

"Melhor não... Se eu for treina-los logo no começo, provavelmente irei mata-los" – e voltou a mexer no motor.

Ficaram todos em silêncio. Pareciam, de certa forma, assustados pelo o que ela dissera.

"Aixa!!" – escutaram a voz estridente de Sheila de longe.

"Fala!!" – respondeu Aixa.

Sheila logo apareceu, correndo. Não era só Aixa que abandonara o preto. Sheila usava uma saia jeans, uma rasteirinha e uma blusa de alça rosa claro, com um desenho de uma rosa estampada na mesma.

"Fiquei sabendo do que você vai fazer hoje..." – disse Sheila.

"Deixe-me adivinhar... Laureen contou pra você" – Aixa voltou-se para a amiga.

"Sim... Mas, vamos dizer que eu meio que obriguei ela a me contar".

"Conheço seus métodos muito bem..." – sorriu.

"É verdade que você vai mesmo lá?" – perguntou.

"Sim... Eu vou. E sozinha. Não quero nem você e muito menos a Laureen naquele lugar, me entendeu? E aí de vocês se me seguirem!" – deixou a ferramenta no chão e se levantou, olhando Sheila de forma séria.

"Ta certo... Dessa vez eu farei isso".

"Ótimo".

"Adoraríamos saber do que vocês estão falando..." – disse Máscara da Morte.

"Vocês ainda estão ai?" – ela pareceu levemente irritada – "Bom, já que ficaram como xeretas e escutaram tudo, eu conto... Irei dar uma saída á noite".

"Pra que?" – perguntou Shura.

"Assuntos do meu interesse e o de vocês... Vamos dizer que farei uma pequena investigação sobre Ethel. Estou curiosa pra saber o que ele anda aprontando..." – sorriu, malignamente.

"E sozinha? Vai invadir o condomínio sozinha?" – disse Saga.

"E quem disse que eu vou ao condomínio hein?" – disse ela.

"Então vai aonde?" – provocou Saga.

"Outra coisa que eu odeio é essa mania de vocês quererem saber de tudo!! Que inferno!! Eu irei sair e é só isso que vocês precisam saber. O resto, vocês descobrirão depois ok?" – e saiu andando, a fim de lavar as mãos sujas de graxa.

Voltaram-se todos para Sheila, que os olhou confusa.

"O que foi?" – perguntou.

"Você sabe aonde ela vai... Conte-nos!" – disse Saga.

"Eu? Ficaram malucos! Não quero brigar com a Aixa só porque vocês são uns intrometidos ok? Fui..." – e saiu andando.

"Estou me sentindo em um complô!!" – disse Miro.

"Deixem a Aixa fazer o que achar melhor... Não nos interessa mesmo para onde ela vai" – disse Anita, retomando seu caminho.

Sem outra alternativa e conformados, seguiram Anita e iniciaram o treino do dia.

Assim, a manhã passou rapidamente e eles se reuniram mais uma vez à mesa, para o almoço. Entraram no local animados da mesma forma que saíram e novamente viram Aixa, sentada na mesa e digitando algo em um laptop.

"Antes que me perguntem o que eu estou fazendo, eu irei responder..." – disse Aixa, assim que eles se aproximaram – "Uma pequena investigação para o local aonde irei esta noite...".

"O que eu realmente queria saber era de onde você arranjou esse laptop" – disse Afrodite.

"É meu... E arranjei na minha casa" – respondeu, simplesmente.

"O que?? Você saiu dos limites das Sete Casas??!!" – escutaram a voz de Shido se pronunciar, irritado com o que concluiu.

"Claro que não!! Vocês acham que eu sou estúpida??!! Eu simplesmente o trouxe pra cá, sem sair dos limites das Sete Casas..."

"Acho que você pirou de vez!" – disse Miro.

"Lembram do dia em que houve a festa de comemoração da Assembléia? Lembram quando eu os ajudei a não serem mortos por Ethel? Como vocês acham que foram parar na casa da Anita, assim, do nada??" – perguntou ela, irônica.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Não tinham parado pra pensar no porque daquele fato. Também, tiveram tantos dias agitados que mal tiveram tempo pra pensar.

"É o que eu esperava... Vocês não sabem" – ela fitou-os pelo canto dos olhos – "Fui eu..." – fez uma pequena pausa e continuou – "E da mesma forma que eu fiz com vocês, fiz com o laptop e as roupas... Contentes agora?" – ela fechou o laptop e ficou a olhar para eles.

Saga parecia querer partir para cima dela. Como ela era irritante!! Chegava a bater uma vontade de mata-la de tanta raiva. Escutaram um apito e viram Aixa novamente abrir o laptop e em seguida, a tela ficar preta e uma gravação se iniciar. Um rosto de um homem apareceu na tela... Era Ethel.

**_"Querida Aixa... Como vai? Quanto tempo faz que não nos falamos?" – ele sorri – "Não muitos não é mesmo... Bom, sei que você odeia rodeios, então vou direto ao assunto" – ele faz uma rápida pausa – "Quero que mate Anita..."._**

Todos da sala ficaram em silêncio, pasmos com o que ele dissera.

**_"É um trabalho bem simples para você não acha? Em troca da cabeça dela, te darei a liberdade que tanto deseja e não voltarei a obriga-la a me obedecer e muito menos voltarei a caçá-la como faço agora... Se não o fizer, bem" – novamente um sorriso se moldou nos lábios dele – "Consciente ou inconscientemente você o fará... Faltam somente quatro semanas Aixa. O que vai fazer?"._**

Viram Aixa fechar a mão em punho e socar a mesa com força, irritada.

**_"Ah! Preciso mencionar uma ultima coisa... Provavelmente os seus 'amigos' estão a ler esta gravação com você e acho que eles merecem saber que você irá..."_**

O laptop se fechou sozinho e viram como os olhos de Aixa expressavam seu ódio mortal. Temiam em dizer alguma coisa e perder suas cabeças.

"Eu vou pegá-lo maldito... E quando eu pegar, farei você sofrer tanto, mas tanto, que ira me implorar pra corta sua cabeça!" – os cabelos dela começaram a ficar vermelhos, mostrando o ódio que sentia.

Ela sentiu alguém lhe tocar o ombro. Não precisou se virar para saber quem era. Aos poucos, seus cabelos voltaram ao normal e por final, se acalmou.

"Não precisa ficar nervosa... Iremos pegá-lo" – Anita ainda mantinha sua mão no ombro de Aixa.

O silêncio se instalou no local. Tentavam entender as informações que Ethel deu á eles naquele momento. Era tudo muito confuso. O silêncio foi interrompido pela voz calma e melodiosa de Mime.

"Você não tem nada para nos contar Aixa?" – perguntou.

"Não... Porque teria?" – respondeu, sem olhar para ele.

"Ethel disse claramente que consciente ou inconscientemente você acabaria matando a Anita daqui a quatro semanas" – disse ele.

"E vocês acreditam mesmo no que ele disse?" – ela voltou-se para ele, levemente incomodada.

"Porque não? Você não nos dá motivo algum para acreditarmos em você..." – disse Mime.

"Você estão andando com o Bado demais..." – ela se levantou, pegou o laptop e estava se retirando, quando se voltou para eles – "Em breve vocês terão todas essas respostas. Não posso dá-las agora, porque ainda não estão preparados para ouvi-la" – e subiu as escadas até seu quarto.

* * *

Oi Pessoal!!!

O capítulo cinco saiu cedo né? Como eu disse, escrevi mais uma parte da fic no computador... Falta mais um tanto ainda (porque o rascunho da fic está no papel)... Acho que daqui a uma semana eu estarei postando o capítulo cinco tá? Agora, quando começar as minhas provas bimestrais, irei dar um tempo na fic, então, aviso desde já D

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... Pra variar curtinho, porem com mais algumas coisinhas á mais pra deixar vocês curiosos... Como Aixa vai matar a Anita mesmo que inconscientemente?? Oó

Mais alguns capitulos e vocês irão descobrir

hehe \o/

Espero os reviews sim?? n.n

Beijos


	6. Porque?

_**No Capítulo Anterior**_

_"Ethel disse claramente que consciente ou inconscientemente você acabaria matando a Anita daqui a quatro semanas" – disse ele._

_"E vocês acreditam mesmo no que ele disse?" – ela voltou-se para ele, levemente incomodada._

_"Porque não? Você não nos dá motivo algum para acreditarmos em você..." – disse Mime._

_"Vocês estão andando com o Bado demais..." – ela se levantou, pegou o laptop e estava se retirando, quando se voltou para eles – "Em breve vocês terão todas essas respostas. Não posso dá-las agora, porque ainda não estão preparados para ouvi-la" – e subiu as escadas até seu quarto._

**Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite – Immortal**

_Capítulo Seis_

_"Porque?"_

Assim que a perderam de vista, Sheila se pronunciou.

"Não a julguem assim..." – disse.

"Ela tem seus motivos para não contar nada a vocês agora" – disse Laureen, num tom sério – "E bem fortes...".

"Nem mesmo nós duas sabemos da história toda. Ela tentou nos contar uma vez e por não estarmos preparadas, acabamos por magoá-la. Por isso pedimos... Tenham paciência. Tudo á sua hora".

"Concordo com vocês..." – disse Anita – "Quando ela se sentir bem irá nos contar".

"Como você pode confiar tanto nela?" – perguntou Thor.

"Porque ela me inspira essa confiança, mesmo não demonstrando. E claro, devemos a minha vida e a de vocês á ela. Vocês não se esqueceram de tudo que ela fez por nós, não é mesmo?" – disse Anita.

Novamente se calaram. Realmente Anita tinha o dom da razão. Depois do almoço, voltaram ao campo de treinamento e ficaram a esperar todos chegarem ao local. Enquanto isso, ficaram a conversar entre si, como bons amigos. Assim que todos chegaram, começaram os treinos.

"Saga..." – chamou Shura.

"O que foi?" – perguntou.

"Esses caras são péssimos... Será que vai dar tempo de treina-los bem o suficiente a tempo?" – perguntou, preocupado.

"Não sei" – disse Saga.

"Se depender de nós, vai dar tempo sim!" – disse Sheila, atrás deles.

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?" – perguntou Saga.

"Vocês são frouxos e molengas... Como pensam em treina-los bem se não os pressionam!" – disse Laureen, com o seu típico ar indiferente.

"E como vocês os ensinariam?" – perguntou Saga.

Laureen cerrou o olhar. Voltou-se para Sheila, com um sorriso que a fez sentir calafrios. Caminhou até onde os novatos treinavam e parou no meio, interrompendo o treino.

"Muito bem cambada de molengas!!" – gritou Laureen – "Cansei desse treino medíocre... Já esta na hora de vocês começarem a mostrar resultados!!".

"Laureen..." – Sheila se aproximou dela – "Não se esqueça. Calma...".

"Não dá pra me acalmar! A gente sem tempo e esses caras enrolando pra treinar meia dúzia de mortais!!"

"Ta, eu sei que estamos sem tempo... Mas não se esqueça que são mortais".

"Grande merda... Não são eles os melhores? Não foram eles que criaram armas poderosas contra nós a ponto de quase conseguir ganhar a guerra se não fosse..." – Sheila tampou a boca de Laureen.

"Nós prometemos Laureen... Se descobrissem, iríamos ser traidoras!" – sussurrou no ouvido da amiga, disfarçando.

Laureen retirou a mão de Sheila de sua boca e ficou segundos em silêncio.

"Está certo... Tentarei ir com calma. Tentarei! Não prometo nada" – disse.

"Menos mal..." – disse Sheila.

Saga e Shura olhavam as duas, curiosos pra saber do que conversavam. Sem contar a atitude de Sheila com Laureen.

"Parece que quanto mais entramos nessa guerra, mais mistérios me aparecem" – disse Shura.

"Concordo" – disse Saga.

"Saga..." – Anita se aproximou – "Laureen irá treinar os novatos a partir de agora... Realmente precisamos agilizar esses treinos se não, não irá dar tempo".

"Está certo... Mas eu vou ficar aqui, de olho nela" – disse Saga.

"Mas como você é desconfiado!" – disse Anita.

"Você sabe que eu não sou de confiar em qualquer um, muito menos ex-guardas pessoais de Ethel..."

"Hein?" – perguntou Anita.

"As três eram as guarda costas de Ethel... Podem muito bem nos trair facilmente. Não quero me arriscar".

"Já que você acha melhor... Não posso fazer nada. É um cabeça dura mesmo" – e estava se afastando, quando ele a puxou pelo braço – "Ei!".

"Um cabeça dura que você adora..." – ele sorriu, depositando um beijo nos lábios de Anita.

"Aham..." – ela sorriu, assim que se separaram.

Escutaram alguém gritar de dor e voltaram-se assustados para o local de onde vinha o som. Laureen estava de pé, observando com desprezo um jovem que estava caído no chão.

"Você deveria me agradecer... Estou ajudando você a matar minha própria espécie" – ela apontou sua espada para o pescoço dele – "Não se atreva a me insultar novamente, entendeu?" – ela fez uma pausa, encarando-o – "Não sou chamada de mercenária à toa".

"O QUE??!!!" – estavam pasmo com o que ela dissera.

"Lá vamos nós de novo..." – Sheila rodou os olhos – "Prefere que eu conte ou que você conte Laureen?" – perguntou.

Laureen respirou fundo, parecendo cansada.

"Eu e minha boca..." – fez uma pequena pausa e continuou – "Antes de me juntar a Aixa, eu ganhava dinheiro em troca de 'serviços', mas principalmente para matar. Coisa que eu adorava fazer" – ela sorriu – "Mas só matava homens, mortais ou vampiros... Mais vampiros do que mortais. Principalmente porque eles são muito burros e sempre caiam no meu joguinho de sedução" – ela gesticulava enquanto falava – "Bons tempos...".

"E você não tinha remorso?" – perguntou Anita.

"Porque deveria ter? Eu era paga para isso, e muito bem paga por sinal. E mata-los era prazeroso. Bom, até um certo tempo foi".

"Porque?".

"Ela era prostituta dos vampiros. Mais um de seus 'serviços'..." – disse Sheila, fazendo todos ficarem pasmos com a revelação – "Era só de fachada, já que mais da metade ela matou... Mesmo assim era a mais procurada e a mais bem paga. Mas quando Darius, braço direito de Ethel, apareceu por lá, acabou os privilégios que ela tinha".

"Minha vontade era de mata-lo, arrancar-lhe a cabeça e pendurar na minha parede, mas ele era muito mais forte do que eu" – Laureen disse, com fúria no olhar.

"E o resto vocês sabem... Aixa matou-o e tirou Laureen de lá" – disse Sheila.

"E desde então eu a acompanho. Simples não?" – disse Laureen.

"Ta. Mas o que eu não entendi foi o seguinte. Você era prostituta ou mercenária?" – perguntou Miro.

"Os dois..." – sorriu – "Como Sheila disse, mais da metade dos meus 'clientes' eu matei. Eu os seduzia, exatamente para mata-los. Claro que eu ganhava pela noite primeiro e depois os matava, se não, não teria graça não acha?" – sorriu.

"As mortes de tantos vampiros chegaram aos ouvidos de Ethel, principalmente depois que ela matou o irmão de Darius, o comandante do Esquadrão Especial" – disse Sheila.

"Mas o comandante não é o Kremer?" – perguntou Shura.

"Ele substituiu o irmão de Darius, após a sua morte".

"Ah sim!".

"Que confusão..." – disse Afrodite.

"Tem muita luta de poder entre os vampiros. Muitos que eu matei foram a pedido de vampiros mesmo. É uma guerra entre a própria espécie. Uma luta inútil, se não fosse por Ethel" – Laureen rangeu os dentes.

"Esse cara sempre está em tudo!" – disse Miro.

"Claro que está..." – escutaram a voz de Aixa atrás deles, e a viram ali, a olha-los – "O desgraçado comanda tudo, conforme sua vontade e interesse" – ela olhou para Laureen – "Nunca pensei que você se abriria assim...".

"Acredito que assim eles iram nos entender melhor... Você deveria fazer o mesmo Aixa" – disse Laureen.

"Só quando nascer um rabo e orelhas em mim..." – ironizou.

"É sério Aixa" – disse Laureen.

"Só um motivo extremamente forte me fará contar a minha vida a vocês... Não quero relembrar nada do que passei... Nada!!" – e saiu andando, mas para a surpresa deles, ela não estava irritada, mas sim, triste.

Ficaram todos em silêncio. Aquele mistério todo os deixava com mais curiosidade. Aixa escondia seu passado á sete chaves e seria difícil fazê-la contar tudo á eles.

"É melhor voltarmos ao treino..." – disse Laureen.

E em silêncio, todos voltaram para o treino. Shura e Saga estavam lado a lado, observando o treino que Laureen fazia para os novatos. Realmente, ela estava pegando pesado, mas tinham que concordar que era necessário. Enquanto Shura observava o treino, percebeu de relance Sheila, olhando para os lados para em seguida entrar na floresta. Curioso, deu uma desculpa qualquer á Saga e foi atrás dela.

Caminhava entre as arvores e a grama alta, quando finalmente avistou-a de longe e ela estava... Conversando com alguém. Aproximou-se silenciosamente e escondeu-se atrás de uma das enormes arvores do local. Mesmo com dificuldade, escutou a conversa.

_"Você sabe o que fazer... Quero a resposta ainda hoje!" – um homem de voz grossa se pronunciou._

_"Sim... Farei isso imediatamente. Não se preocupe, eu não falhei antes e não irei falhar agora" – disse Sheila._

_"Você sabe que ele não admitiria erros"._

_"Sei disso... Agora anda! Preciso voltar" – disse ela._

E o homem desapareceu. Pode ver que Sheila passara a mão pelo rosto e parecia realmente preocupada com alguma coisa. O que ela estava escondendo afinal?! Afastou-se assim que viu ela caminhar de volta para o campo de treinamento. Pegou-a de repente pelo pulso, assustando-a.

"Shura?" – ela estava completamente pasma.

"Você sabia que não podemos manter contato com pessoas de fora do território das Sete Casas? Principalmente vampiros Sheila?!" – disse Shura, irônico.

"E você fica sabia que eu não suporto quem se intromete aonde não é chamado??!! Desde quando você segue as pessoas hein?!" – ela se soltou dele, rapidamente.

"Se esta tão irritada, é porque realmente esta escondendo alguma coisa e tenho certeza que Aixa e Laureen também não sabem disso" – disse Shura.

"Já disse para não se meter ok? Isso é problema meu e não quero que você fique enfiando o nariz na minha vida!!" – e saiu correndo, deixando Shura para trás.

Shura respirou fundo. Tinha um péssimo pressentimento em relação aquele segredo de Sheila. Voltou a caminhar em direção ao campo de treinamento, resolvendo deixar aquele assunto para mais tarde e quando ela estivesse sozinha.

O sol se pôs no horizonte e a noite finalmente chegara. Estavam todos reunidos na Sala de Jantar, conversando entre si, sobre o treino que tiveram mais cedo. Agradeciam a ajuda que Laureen estava dando á eles. A comida foi servida e logo estavam apreciando-a. Viram Shido e Bado aparecerem na Sala, agitados.

"Alguém viu a Aixa?" – perguntou.

"Não... Porque?" – perguntou Máscara da Morte.

"Vocês estão bem?" – perguntou Hilda – "Parecem preocupados".

"Os guardas disseram que viram um vampiro entrar na floresta. E não é nenhum de vocês... Acreditamos que seja um dos guerreiros de Ethel" – disse Bado.

Shura arregalou os olhos. Voltou sua atenção para Sheila, que parecia meio abalada. Seus olhos se encontraram e ficaram segundos se encarando. Logo, ela desviou o olhar e voltou a comer.

"Então, eles nos acharam..." – disse Kanon.

"Acreditamos que em breve eles estarão aqui, nos fazendo uma visita" – disse Bado.

"Porque vocês estão procurando a Aixa?" – perguntou Anita.

"Porque ela é a única que não vimos a tarde toda e a única que poderia ter tido algum contato com eles" – disse Shido.

"Não acredito que ela tenha feito isso" – disse Anita.

"Claro que não fez!" – disse Laureen.

"Estão discutindo?!" – ouviram uma voz na entrada da Sala e se viraram para lá e ficaram pasmos em ver uma linda mulher de longos cabelos negros ondulados, olhos verdes e pele clara, que usava uma saia preta de um fino tecido, botas pretas de cano alto e combinando com a saia, uma blusa branca de alça e decotada, que amarravam nas costas.

"Surpresa..." – disse ela.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Oi Pessoal!!**

**Demorei muito a postar esse capítulo?? Se sim, desculpem... Mas é que eu só consegui um tempo pra escrever hoje, já que estou estudando pro vestibular... Sim, esse ano eu vou fazer vestibular... Aiaia u.u**

**Bom, acho que esse capítulo saiu maior do que os outros... Sei lá, me bateu uma vontade enorme de escrever ele hoje e escrevi umas duas páginas do word só hoje **

**hauhauahuaha**

**Sheila, como você pediu, eu coloquei você e o Shura numa pequena briga... Sei que você iria preferir uma cena mais fofa, mas esse cena não estava planejada (na minha cabeça), então, foi uma improvisação **

**Espero que tenha ficado boa**

**Espero os reviews sim?? n.n**

**Beijos**


	7. Disfarce e Infiltração

_**No Capítulo Anterior...**_

_"Estão discutindo?!" – ouviram uma voz na entrada da Sala e se viraram para lá e ficaram pasmos em ver uma linda mulher de longos cabelos negros ondulados, olhos verdes e pele clara, que usava uma saia preta de um fino tecido, botas pretas de cano alto e combinando com a saia, uma blusa branca de alça e decotada, que amarravam nas costas._

_"Surpresa..." – disse ela._

_**Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite - Immortal**_

_.::.Capítulo Sete.::._

**_Disfarce e Infiltração_**

"Quem é você?" – perguntou Thor, em posição de defesa.

Não tiveram resposta. Ela apenas começou a rir. Rir descontroladamente. Olharam-se, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Perfeito!!" – disse ela, assim que se recompôs – "Se eu enganei vocês, será fácil enganar aqueles idiotas!" – disse ela.

"Nossa Aixa... Você mudou o visual todo!" – disse Laureen, sorrindo e estragando o disfarce dela.

"AIXA???????".

"Não... A mãe do Joãozinho" – rodou os olhos – "É claro que sou eu, seus lesados!".

"É a Aixa mesmo" – disse Saga, irritado.

"Adorei o novo visual!" – disse Sheila.

"Nada como um spray de cabelo e lentes de contato" – disse ela – "Vai ser fácil me infiltrar" – ela sorriu – "Bom, aqui está o meu laptop" – o colocou em cima da mesa, ligou-o e se virou para eles – "Em minha bolsa, há uma micro câmera, assim vocês verão tudo o que acontecer através do laptop... Acho que agora, mato a curiosidade de vocês".

Ela estava se dirigindo para fora da casa, quando uma voz amiga se pronunciou. Era Sheila.

"Tome cuidado, Aixa" – disse, preocupada.

"Não se preocupe" – sorriu – "Ficarei bem" – e desapareceu logo em seguida.

Assim que ela saiu, o laptop começou a apitar e lá conseguiram ver as imagens. Aixa caminhava dentro de um beco úmido e com pouquíssima iluminação. Rapidamente, ouviram a voz dela.

"_Prestem atenção... Essas informações que eu conseguirei serão de suma importância!" – disse._

_Arrumou a bolsa no ombro e caminhou para mais dentro do beco, quando finalmente chegou á seu destino: uma pequena porta pintada de vermelho, no final do mesmo beco. Abriu-a e entrou. Eles viram surpresos, Aixa entrar numa boate cheia de vampiros. Estava com tantos deles que chegava ao ponto de parecer um campo minado. O lugar tinha menos luz do que o normal, em relação á outras boates mortais. Caixas de som eram estrategicamente colocadas no local e o som alto chegava a incomodar os ouvidos. As luzes coloridas dificultavam a visão geral que Aixa tentava dar á sua volta. Mais ao fundo, viu a pista, onde todos dançavam. Deu alguns passos á frente, procurando o seu objetivo. Parou de repente, olhando para uma mesa no canto, perto da pista. "Isso não é nada bom" – pensou. Caminhou rapidamente até lá e ao notarem a aproximação dela, todos os homens da mesa se voltaram para ela. Uma jovem, de cabelos curtos azuis, que os acompanhava, acabou finalmente se voltando para ela. Seu olhar parecia apavorado._

"_Você por aqui... Que coincidência!!" – Aixa abraçou a jovem e em seu ouvido, sussurrou – __**"Finja que me conheça que eu te tiro daqui... Qual seu nome?"**_

"_**Minu..." – respondeu ela, também em sussurro.**_

"_Estava com muita saudade de você Minu!! Quanto tempo faz?? Dois anos??" – perguntou._

"_É mesmo, faz dois anos... Mas também, você sumiu!!" – Aixa ficou surpresa com a atuação da jovem Minu._

"_Ah! Você sabe como é... Quando você começa a trabalhar, o tempo passa voando!" – sorriu._

"_Minu..." – um dos homens a chamou – "Você a conhece?"._

_Aixa fitou o mesmo homem. Cabelos curtos castanhos, olhos da mesma cor e pele levemente bronzeada. Aquele era um dos guardas de Ethel. Tinha certeza._

"_Conheço sim Dante..." – pronunciou o nome com certo desprezo – "É uma amiga de faculdade"._

"_Prazer... Me chamo Giovanna" – disse ela, com um sorriso._

"_O prazer é nosso..." – disse Dante, com um sorriso malicioso._

"_Sente-se conosco!" – disse outro homem._

"_Posso?"._

"_Claro" – disse._

"_Obrigada" – sentou-se ao lado de Minu e por debaixo da mesa, Minu segurara a mão dela com força. Estava com medo._

_De repente, escutaram gritos de êxtase vindo da pista e viraram-se para lá. No teto em cima da pista, havia pequenos extintores de incêndio, que normalmente espirravam água. Mas, água vermelha? Sangue. Minu começou a tremer._

"_O negócio ta bom lá hein?!" – Aixa teve que se conter, já que seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos – "Minu? O que foi?" – perguntou, notando o nervosismo dela._

"_Isso é horrível!!" – disse ela, desviando o olhar da pista._

"_Oras! Por quê?" – perguntou, fingindo confusão._

"_Aquilo é sangue humano!!" – disse Minu._

"_E daí?"._

"_Ela é mortal Giovanna..." – disse Dante._

"_O QUE?????"._

"_Você não sabia?" – perguntou outro homem da mesa._

"_Claro que não... Olha, me tornei imortal á alguns dias e não me acostumei com isso ainda!"._

"_Quem te transformou?" – perguntou outro homem, curioso._

"_Um cara doido e bonitão... Qual era mesmo o nome dele??" – coçou a cabeça, novamente fingindo – "Era... Começava com S... Se, sa, si... Ah! Era Saga!" ._

Na sala, onde todos assistiam atentamente os passos que Aixa dava, viram Saga cair da cadeira depois de ouvir a ultima frase dela. Levantou-se do chão, espumando.

"Tinha que falar que era logo eu?!!" – disse ele, irritado.

_Aixa sorria internamente. Sabia que Saga ia ficar louco da vida ao escutar isso. Queria só ver a cara dele nesse momento. Não perdia uma oportunidade de irritá-lo._

"_Como é? O Saga?" – perguntou Dante, curioso. Todos os outros homens presentes voltaram suas atenções para ela._

"_É! Esse mesmo... Um cara lindo, de cabelos azuis. E um fogo na cama!" – provocou mais uma vez o Saga, sabendo que ele estava prestes a explodir._

"_Mas ele não estava fugindo?" – um dos homens perguntou á Dante, e este o fuzilou com o olhar._

"_Ele era fugitivo? Ai que emoção!!" – disse Aixa, fingindo um ataque de patricinha._

_Todos a olharam, não acreditando. Aquela mulher era mesmo muito anormal. "Aí, como odeio ter que fazer essas encenações" – pensou ela._

"_Por isso que ele sumiu..." – continuou ela – "Está explicado agora" – ela voltou-se para Minu, que não parava de tremer – "Minu? Quer lavar o rosto um pouco pra se acalmar? Eu vou com você" – disse._

"_Ok... Vamos"._

_As duas se levantaram e foram até o banheiro. Assim que entraram, Aixa levou o dedo indicador aos lábios, informando para que ela ficassem em silêncio. Sabia que tinha alguém do lado de fora que estava a escutar a conversa. _

"_Tente se acalmar Minu..." – Aixa rapidamente tirou papéis e caneta da bolsa, escrevendo rapidamente, mas sem deixar de conversar – "Lave o rosto e se acalme..." – abriu a torneira e passou o papel para Minu, que leu rapidamente._

_Assim que Aixa fechou a torneira, voltou-se para Minu._

"_O que andou fazendo esse tempo todo?" – perguntou, voltando a escrever no papel._

"_Igual a você, trabalhando..." – assim que Aixa entregou o papel, o leu._

"_Em que?"._

"_Numa faculdade... Dou aula de Geologia". _

"_Nossa... Você faz mesmo isso??" – escreveu mais um bilhete – "Deve ser um saco dar aula!! Mas deve ser melhor dar aula em faculdade do que em colégio mesmo!" – passou o papel pra ela._

"_Isso é verdade" – riu, demorando mais a ler o ultimo papel – "E você? O que anda fazendo?" – perguntou._

"_Trabalhando de secretária... Ultimamente, para Ethel" – disse, pegando os papéis, os rasgando e jogando-os no lixo – "Vamos voltar?"._

"_Vamos..."_

_Saíram do banheiro e voltaram á mesa, onde todos as esperavam. Assim que se sentaram, Dante e os outros começaram a perguntar mil e uma coisas a Aixa. Pareciam desconfiados, mas eles logo mudaram de idéia. Para eles, era impossível uma mulher tão distraída como aquela ser capaz de alguma coisa. Mal sabem eles. _

_Conforme a conversa fluía, mais intimidade eles pareciam demonstrar com Aixa. E aquilo a estava irritando profundamente. Minu se afastava cada vez que um deles tentava se aproximar dela. Estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa. _

"_Vamos para a outra sala meninas?" – perguntou Dante._

"_Outra sala?" – perguntou Minu._

"_Sim... Um lugar mais reservado" – disse, sorrindo maliciosamente._

_Aixa lançou um rápido olhar para Minu e apertou a mão dela, numa forma de dizer para se acalmar._

"_Vamos..." – disse._

_Foram guiadas por eles até uma porta ao fundo da pista de dança. Pelos seguranças, perceberam que era um lugar restrito. Assim que entraram, ficaram a observar o amplo espaço do local. Uma sala escura, com alguns sofás e um vidro fumê, onde era possivel ver a pista de dança, mas impossivel de ver o lado em que eles estavam. Parecia um local onde havia reuniões, devido á um pequeno bar, localizado no canto da sala e á uma pequena mesa, entre os sofás. Aixa caminhou até á mesa e colocou a bolsa em cima, com a câmera voltada para o sofá. Podia-se escutar claramente e em bom som a música que tocava na pista. Ficou observando os vampiros a dançarem na pista e o chão coberto de sangue. Estava na hora de agir._

_Sentiu uma mão gélida tocar sua cintura e virá-la para si. Quando percebeu, Dante estava a beijá-la, puxando seu corpo com força contra o dele. "É agora" - pensou. Afastou-se dele rapidamente e o empurrou para o sofá. Sentou-se em seu colo, sorrindo._

_"Eu gosto de ditar as regras..." - umideceu os lábios, sensualmente - "Aproveite" - os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos, para logo voltarem ao normal - "Agora... Seja um bom menino e me conte... O que Ethel anda fazendo?"._

_Enquanto isso, Minu afastava-se, enquanto todos mantinham suas atenções em Aixa, curiosos pra saber o que ela faria. Entrou no banheiro desesperada. O que faria agora? Nos bilhetes, Aixa pediu para que se escondesse assim que todos estivessem distraídos. Mas e se ela não conseguisse? E se eles a matassem? "Não Minu! Você tem que confiar nela... É sua única esperança" - pensou. Escutou um alguém bater com força na porta, assutando-a. _

_"Ele está preparando os híbridos para caçar Anita e matá-la, antes que ela libere todos os seus poderes" - começou Dante, como se estivesse enfeitiçado._

_"Continue..." - disse._

_"Quanto a Aixa... Ela será morta no dia de lua cheia, então, ele não se preocupa com ela"._

_"Como ele pode ter tanta certeza disso?" - perguntou._

_"Sua força é sua maldição... E mesmo que isso falhe, os híbridos irão matá-la, junto com Anita. As duas ainda não cumpriram a profecia e jamais conseguirão cumpri-la, tornado-as assim, fracas contra os híbridos" - completou._

_"É o que veremos..." - seus olhos ficaram vermelhos para em seguida, morder-lhe o pescoço._

Anita desviou o olhar da cena. Vampiro ou não, ver aquilo a fazia lembrar da morte de sua mãe.

_Assim que tomou todo o sangue que pode, limpou a boca na blusa dele e simplesmente o explodiu. Os cabelos antes negros, ficaram vermelhos como fogo e a luz vermelha cercou seu corpo. Os presentes viram a cena atônicos, ficando chocados logo após reconhecerem-na._

_"É a Aixa!!" - gritou um deles._

_Ela desapareceu diante dos olhos de todos. "Agora sim, diversão" - pensou._

_Toda vez que ouvia aquele homem gritar por seu nome e bater naquela porta com força, tremia. "Onde estará ela?" - pensou._

_"Saia dái Minu!!" - gritou mais uma vez._

_"J-já vou!!" - abriu a porta e viu o olhar daquele homem sobre si, como se fosse chumbo._

_O medo que tinha dele foi substituido por pavor, ao ver uma mão atravessada em seu estômago e uma poça de sangue se formar no chão rapidamente. Atrás dele, estava Aixa. O corpo tombou no chão, assim que Aixa tirou a mão ensanguentada do estômago dele. Minu estava paralisada com a cena._

_"Você está bem Minu?" - perguntou Aixa, limpando nas vestes do morto, a mão suja de sangue._

_"S-sim... E-estou" - Minu tremia de medo._

_"Não precisa fica com medo... Não farei mal a você" - tentou tranquiliza-la._

_"Agradeço a ajuda" - disse._

_"Não preci..." - a frase de Aixa foi cortada, porque algo grande e monstruoso destruiu a janela e foi para cima dela, levando-a ao chão._

_Minu gritou apavorada, ao ver uma poça de sangue se formar no chão. Sangue... Da Aixa._

_Continua..._

* * *

**Oi Pessoal!!!**

**Já estava mais do que na hora de sair o novo capítulo dessa fic né??**

**hehehehe**

**Estou tentando toda semana atualizar as minhas fics, uma de cada vez... Assim eu adianto as que sempre ficam atrasadas... A próxima, quero tentar atualizar a do Milo!**

**Vamos ver se consigo XD**

**ahsuhasuhuaasuh**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo novo . **

**Sim... Mais mistérios minha gente. Mas logo vocês vão entender n.n**

**Podem me matar... Sei que falta mais romance entre Bado e Aixa e talz... Mas é que é de suma importância esses dados!! E não se preocupem, vou caprichar nas cenas fofas entre os dois pra recompensar vocês tá??**

**Reviews, por favor??!!! olinhos pidões**

**Beijos**


	8. Pequenos Momentos Grandes Descobertas

_**No Capítulo Anterior...**_

**__**

_"Agradeço a ajuda" - disse._

_"Não preci..." - a frase de Aixa foi cortada, porque algo grande e monstruoso destruiu a janela e foi para cima dela, levando-a ao chão._

_Minu gritou apavorada, ao ver uma poça de sangue se formar no chão. Sangue... Da Aixa. _

**_Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite - Immortal_**

**__**

**__**

_Capítulo Oito_

_"Pequenos Momentos... Grandes Descobertas"_

_Minu viu-se diante de um monstro acinzentado, de pele pegajosa e úmida, com enormes asas de morcego nas costas e garras afiadas, que perfuraram o estômago de Aixa. O rosto do mesmo tinha o formato idêntico de um lycan, porém seus olhos eram azuis claríssimos e o corpo, como o de um humano, mas mais desenvolvido e musculoso. Aixa olhava para ele completamente pasma. De onde raios surgiu aquela aberração?? Arregalou os olhos. "Não pode ser..." – pensou. Mesmo com uma enorme dor, segurou o pulso do monstro e com força e extrema dificuldade, tirou-a de dentro de sua barriga, sentindo o local arder imensamente. Com um chute potente, conseguiu tira-lo de cima de si e afastou-se pouco, para novamente se engalfinhar com o monstro, numa luta corporal em completa desvantagem. O monstro urrou e uma baba pegajosa escorreu, pingando no chão e mostrando-se ácida, corroendo o piso de mármore. Mais uma vez, o mesmo ia usar suas garras para atacá-la, mas uma lança acabou lhe perfurando a cabeça e o mesmo, tombando pesadamente no chão. Aixa olhou para o salvador a sua frente e lá estava Minu, tremendo da cabeça aos pés e observando o monstro abatido._

_Fraca com a perda de sangue, Aixa caiu de joelhos no chão e Minu, preocupada, veio correndo á seu socorro._

"_Pegue a minha bolsa" – Aixa começou a dizer._

_Minu foi rapidamente até a bolsa dela e voltou correndo até Aixa, segurando-a e dando apoio á ela. Virou-se assustada ao ouvir o monstro urrar novamente e arrancar a lança atravessada em sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos e gritou._

Silêncio. Estranhando o repentino silêncio, Minu abriu os olhos e viu-se em um local completamente diferente, iluminado e repleto de pessoas, que as olhavam surpresas.

Voltou-se para Aixa, assim que a escutou gemer.

"Você está bem??" – perguntou, preocupada.

"Merda!" – xingou, ao ver o estrago em seu corpo.

"Aixa... Meu Deus!!" – Anita aproximou-se chocada com o estado da mesma.

"Eu não vou morrer apenas com isso" – sentou-se no chão, sem a ajuda de Minu e tentou se levantar, em vão, pois suas pernas fraquejaram.

Braços a ergueram do chão e a seguraram com firmeza. Aixa fitou-o, não gostando nada daquela ajuda. Ainda mais vinda dele.

"Você..." – disse, irritada.

"Eu mesmo" – disse Bado, com sarcasmo.

"Leve-me para fora" – disse ela.

"O que?" – perguntou, pasmo.

"Leve-me para fora. Esse ferimento é profundo demais para esperar que meu corpo se regenere sozinho. Só a energia da lua vai fazer o serviço com maior velocidade".

Sem questionar mais nada, Bado ajudou-a a andar até o jardim e assim que a luz lunar tocou sua pele, a mesma começou a emitir uma luz prateada e aos poucos, viram o ferimento se cicatrizar por completo. Soltou-se das mãos de Bado e virou-se para ele, olhando-o. Era estranho. Aquele lycan sempre a olhava de uma forma diferente dos outros de sua espécie. Não sabia ao certo o que era. Seria admiração ou compreensão? Mas se fosse isso, porque ele demonstra tanta indiferença consigo? _"Aixa? Desde quando você se importa com que os outros pensam de você?" – pensou. _

Desviou o olhar de seus olhos castanhos claros e massageou as têmporas. Justo agora essa maldita dor de cabeça! Voltou seus olhos para a porta da casa e Anita estava a olhá-la, preocupada. Um sorriso escapou por seus lábios. Fazia tanto tempo que alguém, além de Laureen e Sheila, não se preocupava com ela daquela forma. Caminhou em direção á ela e parou á sua frente, olhando para os outros ao redor dela.

"Me esperem na sala... Já volto" – e caminhou em direção as escadas, subindo-as e desaparecendo ao virar no corredor.

Sem questionar, reuniram-se na sala e ficaram á espera do retorno de Aixa. Em poucos segundos, viram-na descer as escadas, com sua calma de sempre, mas com o rosto contraído em preocupação. Parou na frente deles e jogou uma pasta em cima da mesa de madeira, para em seguida sentar-se no sofá.

"O que é isso?" – perguntou Freya.

"Abram..." – Aixa limitou-se a responder.

Um pouco incertos, abriram. Em cima de vários papeias, havia seis fotos. Tiraram-nas de dentro e as observaram. Monstros. Iguais ao que Aixa enfrentara á minutos atrás.

"Mas o que são essas coisas afinal?" – perguntou Milo, preocupado.

"Híbridos" – disse Aixa.

"Hã??".

"Metade vampiros... Metade lycans. São muito mais fortes do que qualquer um dos dois. E foi exatamente por esse motivo que não consegui matar o último com os meus poderes".

"Nunca tinha visto nada igual" – disse Kanon.

"Claro que não... Eu os caçava e os matava, á mando de Ethel. Raramente apareciam á luz, por serem sensíveis a claridade" – disse Aixa.

"Ethel??" – perguntou Anita.

"Sim... Os híbridos são uma experiência feita pelo próprio Ethel e que anos atrás, ainda estava em fase de testes. Mas agora, seu experimento está completo e foi feito exatamente para matar O Escolhido" – concluiu.

"COMO???" – estavam todos pasmos.

"Feito sob medida para matar a Anita e acabar de uma vez com a guerra entre Caçadores e Vampiros. Claro, feito isso, ele ia aniquilar os lycans da face da Terra e transformar os mortais em escravos" – disse.

"Ele é completamente louco" – disse Hilda.

"Não... Ele é um doente mental!!" – corrigiu Aixa.

"Finalmente uma coisa em que concordamos" – disse Saga.

Aixa voltou-se para Saga. Realmente, aquele estava sendo um dia estranho. Parecia que todos estavam tentando ser mais... Como poderia dizer? Compreensivos. O que será que aconteceu enquanto estava fora? Ou melhor... O que será que Laureen e Sheila enfiaram na cabeça deles para todos estarem a tratando de forma diferente? Sorriu discretamente e voltou sua atenção para as fotos, mas o ato não saiu despercebido por Saga. Agora estava vendo. Ela não era de tudo mal. Provavelmente ela guardava um rancor muito grande para deixar suas verdadeiras emoções fluírem naturalmente. Aixa recolheu as fotos e as guardou de volta á pasta. Feito isso, voltou sua atenção para Anita e fixou-a com o olhar.

"Amanhã..." – disse.

"Amanhã o que?" – perguntou Anita.

"Iremos amanhã á noite ver as Feiticeiras... Sem falta" – Aixa levantou-se, pegou as pastas e subiu para o seu quarto, deixando-os para trás.

Bado acompanhou seus passos, até vê-la sumir ao virar para dentro do corredor. Ela ainda não desistira daquela idéia suicida?? _"Merda..." – pensou._ Desencostou-se da parede onde estava apoiado e saiu da Casa, indo até o jardim, emerso na escuridão. Visualizou a janela do quarto dela, com a luz acesa. Extremamente teimosa. Chegava a parecer que queria mesmo ser morta. Sentou-se no banco do jardim e ficou a observar de longe, o movimento lá dentro. Logo, viu seus companheiros saírem e irem para suas próprias Casas. As luzes foram apagadas, mas estranhou ao ver a luz do quarto de Aixa acender-se novamente e o corpo esguio movimentar-se pelo quarto, num gesto nervoso. Ela parecia impaciente. Levantou-se e sem pensar nas conseqüências, entrou na Casa e subiu as escadas. Pela fresta da porta, a luz saía e sem sequer bater, abriu-a e viu Aixa andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, nervosa. Ela parou, assim que viu que não estava mais sozinha.

"Não sabe bater na porta não?" – disse, irritada.

"Sei... Mas não estava com vontade de bater" – sorriu sarcástico – "Vocês vão mesmo fazer uma _visita _às feiticeiras?" – perguntou, indo direto ao assunto.

"Iremos... Não posso mais adiar. Mas afinal... Era só isso que você veio fazer aqui ou também veio me importunar?" – perguntou.

"Os dois" – mais um sorriso sarcástico moldou seus lábios.

"Pois já conseguiu... Agora, pode me deixar em paz?".

Ele ficou em silêncio, observando-a. Mesmo que falasse alguma coisa, ela não mudaria de opinião, disso tinha certeza. Sentindo aquele olhar sobre si, encarou-o.

"Ainda está aí?" – disse ela.

"Desiste dessa idéia... Você vai morrer lá Aixa" – disse ele, sério.

"Se não tentarmos, nunca saberemos como derrotar Ethel... Nem que eu tenha que me sacrificar pela Anita, eu vou fazer isso e você não vai me impedir!" – disse.

Mais uma vez o silêncio se instalou no local. Bado fixou o olhar nos olhos claros de Aixa. Não iria desistir. Irritado, deu as costas á ela e saiu, fechando a porta com força. Aixa jogou-se na cama, fitando o teto em seguida. Sentiu um nó se formar na garganta. Como eles se pareciam... Um sorriso triste se formou em seus lábios. Queria não ter que lembrar dele.

---xxx---

Os primeiro raios do sol deram sinais pela cortina semi-aberta de seu quarto. Contra gosto, levantou-se calmamente e arrumou-se, para em seguida descer as escadas e encontrar-se com os outros. Estranhou o silêncio do local e resolveu procura-los do lado de fora. Lá estavam eles: parados, em silêncio e a observar alguma coisa.

"O que está acontecendo?" – perguntou.

"Não sabemos o que fazer Aixa..." – disse Anita, apontando para uma sombra detrás de uma árvore.

Aixa observou o pequeno ser agachado e escondido atrás da árvore: um menino. Arregalou os olhos. Um menino, vampiro, que estava a tomar sangue de um pequeno animal. Irritada com tal visão, Aixa deu alguns passos á frente.

"Larga esse bicho nojento moleque!!" – disse em alto e bom som, fazendo o menino parar e olha-la.

Aproximou-se á passos largos e rapidamente viu-se diante dele. Cabelos castanhos, olhos também castanhos. Sua boca estava suja de sangue e nas mãos, um rato. Puxou-o com força pelo braço, fazendo-o se levantar e largar o rato no chão.

"Aixa!" – Anita estava pasma com o que ela estava fazendo.

Assustado, o menino tentou fugir, mas sem sucesso. Aixa levou o pulso livre aos lábios e o mordeu, fazendo o sangue escorrer por seu braço. Levou o seu pulso perto da boca do menino e imediatamente ele avançou, tomando-lhe o sangue.

Assistiam a cena, chocados. Vendo que fora o suficiente, Aixa retirou o pulso das presas do menino e fitou-o serenamente.

"Assim está melhor..." – soltou-o, sem deixar de olha-lo – "Não precisa ficar com medo... Eu vou te ajudar, sim?" – sorriu para ele, o que acabou deixando-o calmo.

A cada minuto, estavam mais surpresos com a cena que presenciavam. Aixa parecia uma verdadeira mãe devotada. Os olhos do pequeno marejaram e rapidamente se transformaram em grossas lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. Num ato mais que inesperado, o pequeno abraçou Aixa, sem deixar de chorar. Estava assustado com o que estava acontecendo consigo e não entendia o que se passava. Novamente um sorriso doce escapou pelos lábios de Aixa e ela o abraçou de volta.

"Está tudo bem agora" – disse ela.

Assim que o menino se acalmou e parou de chorar, voltou a olhar para a mulher a sua frente.

"Como você se chama?" – perguntou ele.

"Aixa... E você?".

"Gregor" – respondeu.

"Prazer Gregor" – sorriu, acariciando os cabelos castanhos dele.

"E quem são eles?" – ele apontou para os outros atrás de Aixa.

"São meus amigos" – disse, surpreendendo a todos.

"Quantos!".

"Com o tempo você vai conhecendo todos eles... Agora, vamos entrar. Você precisa descansar".

"Ta!" – disse o menino, sorrindo e pegando a mão de Aixa.

Os dois passaram por eles, de mãos dadas, sem se importar se falariam algo. Entraram na casa, sem sequer trocarem uma palavra.

"Mas o que foi isso?" – perguntou Aldebaran, pasmo.

"Ela só pode estar possuída!" – disse Milo.

"Não seja idiota escorpião..." – disse Seiya, provocando-o.

"Cala a boca égua. Ninguém pediu sua opinião" – fitou o outro com ódio.

"Parem vocês dois!!" – disse Saori.

"Não conseguem mesmo ficar sem brigarem não é mesmo?" – disse Anita.

"Eles não se suportam... Esse é o problema" – disse Kamus.

"Fazer o que. Nem toda equipe é perfeita" – disse Anita.

Voltaram á suas atividades normais. O treino que Laureen aplicara, estava rapidamente mostrando resultados, o que agradou muito á Saga. Naquela tarde, notara claramente a evolução deles. Entraram para almoçar e se surpreenderam ao ver Aixa e Gregor no sofá. O menino dormia tranquilamente no colo de Aixa enquanto ela acariciava os cabelos castanhos dele. O sorriso estampado em seu rosto era completamente novo e diferente do que estavam acostumados. Era um sorriso sincero e cheio de amor. Chegavam a duvidar que ela fosse mesmo a Aixa, tamanha era a surpresa deles. Sentiu a presença deles, voltando á expressão séria. Olhou-os. Pareciam ter visto um fantasma. Era uma cena muito engraçada. Com cuidado, pegou o menino no colo e caminhou em direção ás escadas. Era melhor coloca-lo para dormir. Saindo do transe, eles foram para a mesa e em minutos, já estavam a apreciar a comida.

Estavam á algumas horas treinando mais uma vez e agora, praticavam o uso de armas. Aixa os observa e estava gostando muito do que via. Sentia uma ponta de esperança ao vê-los melhorarem. Sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro.

"Fico feliz em saber que o Gregor se deu tão bem com você" – disse Anita.

"É..." – Aixa sorriu – "Tão pequeno e já um vampiro" – seus olhos flamejavam de ódio – "Malditos" – fechou a mão em punho.

"São muito cruéis... Pegam os mais fracos e indefesos" – disse.

"Porque são um bando de fracos imprestáveis!!" – exaltou-se – "Onde já se viu atacarem um menino de sete anos??!!!" – todos já estavam olhando-a, devido ao escândalo.

"Calma Aixa... Você sabe que eles não se importam com nada!" – disse Anita.

"E é exatamente isso que me deixa com ódio!!".

Irritadíssima, Aixa afastou-se, sem ligar para os olhares nada discretos dirigidos á ela. Anita estranhou. Nesses últimos dias, ela andava muito mais estourada do que o normal. O que será que estava acontecendo com ela? Estava com um péssimo pressentimento.

_Continua..._

* * *

**_Oi Pessoal!!!_**

**_Sim!!! Mais uma capítulo dessa fic... Até que saiu rápido _**

**_Em compensação, a do Milo não saiu do lugar ¬¬ Mas não se preocupem, eu estarei escrevendo ela em breve... Terei todo o tempo do mundo, já que meu pai vai cancelar a internet daqui, porque a gente vai se mudar e ele não quer ficar com duas contas (aqui e lá) n.n_**

**_Posso não aparecer por um bom tempo, mas pelo menos, várias fanfics estarão escritas e os capítulos novos poderão sair um atrás do outro XD_**

**_hehehehe_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... Bado super preocupada com a Aixa não?? Motivo?? Leiam os próximos capítulos pra descobrir_**

**_E claro... Porque será que a Aixa é tão amável com o Gregor?? Gente... Isso vai demorar mais pra vocês descobrirem XD_**

**_hasuhaushauhsau_**

**_Reviews!!! . _**

**_Beijos_**


End file.
